


Шапка Царя

by Sonnet23



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A bit of drama, Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Discorporation (Good Omens), Drinking, Eden!verse, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Historical, Inspired by Fanfiction, Lots of drinking, Russia, Temporary Character Death, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnet23/pseuds/Sonnet23
Summary: Кроули встречает Азирафеля в Москве в 1571 году и вместе они пытаются "сбежать от печалей реальности" (цит.: "Память об Эдеме", глава 10).





	1. Глава I.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImprobableDreams900](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprobableDreams900/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Tsar's Hat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275855) by [Sonnet23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnet23/pseuds/Sonnet23). 

> Этот фик - небольшой приквел к серии "Eden!verse" ImprobableDreams900 (https://archiveofourown.org/series/512011), но его вполне можно читать и как отдельное произведение. 
> 
> Без ImprobableDreams900 эта история написана бы не была. Она с готовностью пустила меня в свою вселенную и дала мне идею фика строчкой "Шапка царя уже никогда не будет прежней" из 10 главы "Памяти об Эдеме".
> 
> Моим дорогим читателям.  
Это независимая история, и вам не обязательно знать события фанфиков Eden!verse, чтобы ее понять. Но это не означает, что читать Eden!verse не нужно. Если вы этого еще не сделали - я очень рекомендую вам прочитать их! Это изумительный мир, и вы почти неизбежно в него влюбитесь. Кроме того, если вы читали Eden!verse или, по крайней мере, "Память об Эдеме", ищите отсылки и намеки в этом фике - они спрятаны там, как пасхальные яйца. Интересно, сможете ли вы заметить их все? ;)
> 
> У первой главы, пожалуй, должен быть рейтинг "М" из-за изображения насилия.

_Москва, 1571 год_

И в этот раз дворец снова поразил Кроули. Совсем как тогда, когда он увидел его впервые – полтора года назад. Прежде он никогда не встречал ничего подобного – ни на Земле, ни Внизу, ни даже Наверху. Не то чтобы он превосходил все чудеса архитектуры, с которыми демону довелось познакомиться за шесть тысячелетий, нет. Просто он был… другим.

Как только они проехали через Спасские ворота и оказались за стенами Кремля, бурлящий поток праздничной жизни налетел на Кроули, будто упряжка лошадей, с которой не справился лихой, но нерадивый ямщик.

Площадь пестрела торговыми рядами. То тут, то там расцветали маковки церквей, прорастали во все стороны корнями монастырских стен, а те незаметно для глаза перетекали в боярские палаты и княжеские дворцы. Люди, одетые в свои лучшие одежды, высыпали на улицу поглазеть на посольство, но стрельцы не пускали их близко. Кроули заметил в толпе молодую женщину в платке тех же ярких цветов, что и башня позади нее. Неподалеку мальчишка кормил с рук птиц, нарисованных на ставнях дома. И потом, были еще сады – сады, окаймлявшие белые стены и высокие крылечки и тянувшие зеленые лапы через заборы. От всего этого у Кроули разбегались глаза, а внутри росло странное чувство, которое одновременно можно было назвать и тоской, и упоением. Взгляд, зацепившись за одну постройку, плавно перетекал на другую и тянулся далее, не в силах оторваться, будто следуя по странному лабиринту, делая полный круг, но выходя совсем с другой стороны. 

И совсем как в прошлый раз, Кроули с удивлением почувствовал во всем этом многоцветном хаосе некий глубинный порядок, какую-то странную логику, неподвластную взгляду, но ощущающуюся нутром.

И дворец царя был средоточием этого мира. Здесь в уменьшенной, но концентрированной форме сошлись те же законы, по которым жил и город, и вся эта огромная страна. 

Строгие и толстые белые стены снаружи словно бы говорили о силе и твердости здешнего народа; три лестницы, ведущие во дворец – о препятствиях, которые надо преодолеть, прежде чем войдешь в тяжелую дубовую дверь или проникнешь в тайны русской души. 

Зато внутри…

Сводчатые потолки напоминали склоненные кроны деревьев в осеннем лесу и поражали еще большим многоцветием росписей. На одном из них был нарисован Эдемский Сад, который Кроули не заметил во время прошлого путешествия. Он чуть не отстал от остальной делегации, засмотревшись наверх и пытаясь разглядеть на картине себя. 

Он поспешил догнать процессию, остановившуюся у дверей. Седобородые старцы, зачем-то сидевшие на лавках вдоль стен коридора, смерили его неодобрительным взглядом. Когда Томас Рандольф, главный посол, вошел в тронный зал, старцы поднялись с места и сняли шапки, высокие, как шатры на здешних церквях.

Кроули поежился. Сейчас он точно так же, как полтора года назад, стоял перед троном царя в большом приемном зале. Но окружающее великолепие, роскошь убранства и приближающееся время царского пира вовсе не радовали его так, как тогда. 

Музыка, следовавшая за ними повсюду от въезда в город до самых дверей дворца, наконец, смолкла, и вдруг стало очень тихо. 

По обеим сторонам трона стояли два стража в белых одеждах с серебряными бердышами на плечах. Справа на подставке c бархатной подушечкой лежала массивная золотая держава – символ власти монарха. Здесь же на скамье стояло нечто вроде золоченого таза с рукомойником, покрытым полотенцем. Кроули поморщился. С прошлого своего визита он знал, что после приветствия послов царь всегда умывал руки, будто только что прикоснулся к чему-то нечистому и омерзительному.

Наконец, Кроули поднял глаза и посмотрел на человека на троне.

Высокий и крепкий, он сидел, сгорбившись и чуть подавшись вперед, отчего казался одновременно и более щуплым, и более опасным. Как хищный зверь, всегда голодный и готовый к прыжку. Большие узкие глаза Ивана внимательно исследовали каждый миллиметр пространства, каждую черточку на лице собравшихся. Густые брови были сведены так, что почти образовывали одну линию, надломленную посередине. Такой же густой и темной была и рыжеватая борода царя. Голова же, напротив, была не только гладко выбрита, но и непокрыта. Богатая шапка, под стать украшенным драгоценными камнями одеждам, лежала рядом на скамье. 

Пока Кроули рассматривал царя, – который, впрочем, почти не изменился с его прошлого визита, разве что взгляд стал еще более беспокойным и мрачным, – началась церемония поднесения подарков. 

Кроули нервничал из-за этой части больше всего. По традиции каждый человек из свиты посла должен был подойти к царю со своим даром. И Кроули совсем не хотелось, чтобы у Ивана был шанс узнать его. Он понимал, что это невозможно: с прошлого раза он сменил облик, титул, занятие. Полтора года назад Кроули заплатил знаменитому английскому путешественнику Энтони Дженкинсону, чтобы тот позволил ему совершить вместо него это путешествие в Россию. В роли Дженкинсона Кроули привез множество сведений об этой земле, а также крайне важное личное письмо от русского царя к английской королеве. 

На этот раз Кроули прибыл сюда не главным послом, а всего лишь скромным членом свиты Томаса Рандольфа. Его миссия должна быть исполнена тонко и незаметно.

– Граф Энтони Кроули с даром: Орденом Подвязки, жалованным Ее Величеством королевой Елизаветой.

«Граф» Энтони Кроули мысленно усмехнулся своей шутке: историки еще долго будут ломать головы над тем, как это в казне русского царя оказался «орден подвязки», да еще и с изображением трехголового змея. 

Кроули попросил немецкого мастера-протестанта сделать одну голову мужской, другую – женской, а третью – змеиной: как мог, описал ему три свои излюбленные формы. Змей у немца, правда, получился больше похож на грифона, но это было несущественно. Когда мастер спросил, в чем смысл дизайна, Кроули на ходу сочинил, что это карикатурное изображение католической церкви, которую попирает копьем Георгий Победоносец. Немец пришел в экстаз и спросил, есть ли у Кроули пожелания насчет облика Георгия. И Кроули, очень довольный собой, запросил для своего врага ангельские золотые кудри и полное отсутствие доспехов.

Кроули церемонно поклонился, подошел к милостиво протянутой руке царя, после чего приподнял крышку шкатулки, в которой лежал поддельный орден. Иван презрительно прищурился на драгоценную подвеску, после чего глянул на Кроули, который все еще стоял, слегка согнувшись и не поднимая глаз.

Царь махнул рукой специально приставленному дьяку, и тот поспешно забрал у Кроули шкатулку. Демон собирался уже удалиться, так и не разогнувшись полностью, когда Иван вдруг нарушил торжественное молчание.

– Этот что же, последний?

– Последний, государь, – сказал боярин, распоряжавшийся церемонией. Он стоял у стола, который теперь был весь заставлен подарками.

– Как бишь тебя там, Антон?.. – царь обратился напрямую к Кроули, и тот чуть было не ответил, но, вовремя спохватившись, изобразил растерянность. Он заозирался по сторонам. 

Тут же из толпы выскочил местный толмач. В услугах его Кроули вовсе не нуждался, но за его мучениями готовился понаблюдать с удовольствием: дипломатические беседы было нелегко переводить, когда дело касалось Ивана. 

– Великий государь изволит спрашивать о вашем имени, – обратился толмач к Кроули. 

Демону пришлось, наконец, поднять голову и посмотреть царю в лицо. Не в первый раз он поразился, как совершенно земное существо может обладать такой мощной, подавляющей аурой. Причем Кроули не мог точно определить ее как дьявольскую или божественную: это была энергия хаоса, не подвластная самой себе.

– Граф Энтони Кроули, государь, – представился демон.

– А скажи-ка мне, Антон Кролик, где ж теперь твой тезка, Антон Янкин обретается, а? Больше года как мы с ним важное поручение государыне вашей отправили, и с тех пор его будто ветром с земли сдуло. Уж не гнушается ли он нашей земли? Али пакость какую замыслил и потому сюда своей рожи басурманской не кажет, что совесть перед нами нечиста?

Толмач прокашлялся и перевел:

– Государь интересуется, нет ли вестей о вашем соотечественнике, после Энтони Дженкинсоне, который был в земле Московской о позапрошлом годе и имел от государя дело великой важности к королеве английской.

– Насколько я знаю, государь, мистер Дженкинсон имел много поручений. Мне, скромному подданному королевы, неизвестно, о котором из них вы изволите говорить. Будьте так любезны, проясните, или же говорите с более сведущими людьми.

Толмач преувеличенно вежливо перевел слова Кроули, однако демон не удержался и позволил себе коротко ухмыльнуться, глядя прямо в глаза царя.

Конечно же, тот понял, что Кроули все известно. Но он ни за что не смог бы задать этот вопрос напрямую.

Узкие, почти восточные, глаза Ивана сощурились еще больше, и их тяжелый взгляд пригвоздил Кроули к месту, будто тяжелый якорь. На миг у него возникло ощущение, будто царь, подозревающий всех и во всем, видит Кроули насквозь, до самых мерзких его черт – тех, о которых даже демон не любил вспоминать. Именно тогда Кроули и показалось, что Иван, возможно, узнал его, и он едва он поборол искушение оглядеться в поисках зеркала, чтобы проверить, действительно ли он в этот раз сделал свои глаза карими, а не серыми.

Некоторое время они, не мигая, глядели друг другу в глаза, пока Кроули к своему величайшему удивлению не почувствовал непреодолимого желания моргнуть.

_Как это произошло?_

Его не мог переиграть в «гляделки» даже Азирафель. Чего уж говорить о каком-то смертном правителе варваров… Должно быть, дело в том, что Кроули мешало заклинание, наложенное на змеиные глаза и заставлявшее их казаться человеческими. А может, глядя в лицо царя, которого народ с трепетом называл _Грозным_, Кроули видел все те жестокости, которые Иван уже совершил и на которые еще был способен… Так или иначе, от этого взгляда становилось не по себе.

Наконец, царь махнул рукой, и Кроули, поклонившись, вернулся к остальной свите Рандольфа. 

Он вздохнул с облегчением, когда официальная церемония, наконец-то, завершилась и всех пригласили в трапезную, где столы были накрыты для роскошного пира.

***

Пир начался: богатый и шумный, почти страшный в своем изобилии. Кроули видел, что его так называемые соотечественники едва притрагиваются к кушаньям, налегая вместо этого на напитки. Всё это мясо и тесто было чересчур тяжелым и жирным для них. Это было особенно очевидно, когда Кроули смотрел на жирные пальцы и бороды русских бояр. Бедный Рандольф, сидевший через два места от него таращился на начинку своего пирога с печенью так, будто не был уверен, что хочет знать, из чего состоит эта грязновато-коричневая субстанция.

У Кроули и самого не было особенного аппетита – тем более что подозрительные черные глазищи царя будто пытались просверлить ему душу. Иван сидел напротив Рандольфа и изучал послов одного за другим.

– Что же, сударь, стало быть, заместо одного Антошки прислали другого? – усмехнулся Иван, глядя, как Кроули подносит кубок к губам. – У вашей государыни, чаю я, на каждой ладошке сидит по антошке, и того она посылает, кто хуже дело понимает.

– Смею сказать, ты ошибаешься, государь, – ответил Кроули по-русски, прежде чем толмач успел прожевать кусок баранины, которым в спешке чуть не подавился.

Иван и ухом не повел.

– В чем же?

– Я ведь не говорил, что не знаю, о _каком_ деле ты меня спрашиваешь. Я сказал, что не знаю, о _котором_ деле ты меня спрашиваешь. 

Рандольф, метнул на него вопросительный взгляд, по-видимому недоумевая, зачем Кроули начал этот разговор и знает ли он вообще, что делает. Но Кроули продолжал мило улыбаться, будто беседовал вовсе не о делах.

– Сдается мне, государь, что на некоторые вопросы ты хотел бы услышать ответы в более уединенной обстановке. Я прав?

– Пожалуй, – Иван нахмурился, изучая Кроули тем странным взглядом, который он уже заметил во время церемонии. – Кто ты такой? Я тебя знаю, но не помню. 

– О, нет, государь. Эти ноги еще никогда не ступали на московскую землю. Эти ноздри еще никогда не вдыхали здешнего воздуха.

«Лучше бы они и дальше его не вдыхали», – подумал Кроули, проклиная душную залу, жареное мясо и боярские шубы, которые придворные не снимали, несмотря на весеннюю жару. Этикет есть этикет.

– О ногах и ноздрях не скажу, но _глаза_ твои, Антошка, я точно прежде встречал. Федор, – обратился он к младшему сыну. – Пойди-ка, к Малюте, вели готовить все в Китай-городе. 

Федор почему-то слегка побледнел, но встал и с поклоном удалился. А царь кивнул Кроули на освободившееся место.

Кроули послушно встал, внешне спокойный, но напряженный, как сжатая пружина. Он обошел стол и сел рядом с Иваном. В этот момент всех обносили последним блюдом на пиру – ухой – и Кроули не забыл с любопытством оглядеться, как послы будут справляться с тем, что ложек к похлебке – как и прочих приборов – на стол не подали. 

Томас, как знаток своего дела, подготовился заранее и по примеру московских бояр взял ложку с собой. Прочие же в основном делали вид, что не замечают поставленного перед ними кушанья.

– Ну что ж, государь, – вполголоса обратился Кроули к Ивану и слегка прищурился, будто прикидывал, с чего начать. – Что именно тебя интересует? Думаю, торговые неурядицы ты куда лучше обговоришь с Томасом, он по этой части мастер. А вот насчет двух других поручений спрашивать его не советую: получишь одну чепуху и вежливое мычание. Я же тебе отвечу напрямик: Ее Величеству нравится ее титул _королевы-девственницы_, и расставаться с ним она в ближайшее время не намерена, даже в обмен на корону Московского Царства.

– Что?! – тяжелый кулак с грохотом опустился на дубовый стол, так что вино из кубков выплеснулось и расплылось кровавыми пятнами по скатерти. – Да шиш ей с маслом, а не корона! Да как она смеет, холопка безродная, от нашей милости нос воротить! И будто мы поверим, что она взаправду доселе в девках ходит. Али она непорочная богородица какая, прости господи?.. – царь на секунду перевел дыхание и перекрестился, заставив Кроули слегка отпрянуть. 

– Тишшше, государь, тишше, – прошелестел Кроули, легким заклинанием заставляя окружающих бояр заинтересоваться содержимым тарелок. – Я тебе вот что скажу, положа руку на сердце: далась тебе Елизавета? Ни красоты, ни свежести в ней уже не осталось, врагов толпы, а денег нет. Усобицы, заговоры – будто тебе их на своей земле мало. И ладно бы только _внутри_ раздоры: но того гляди они сцепятся с Испанией, и окажешься ты втянутым в чужую войну… Так что можешь считать, что это тебя Бо… судьба отвела. 

Иван на мгновение задумался. Ярость еще кипела у него внутри, вздымая грудь, раздувая ноздри, но мысли уже потекли по проложенной Кроули колее. 

– Что же до второго твоего дела, – продолжал Кроули. – То ты уж не вели казнить гонца, передаю все, как в беседе было сказано. Ее Величество заключила, что, если твоим подданным наскучит старый тиран и они решат избрать себе нового, то на английской земле тебя примут и укроют, но содержать не станут, ибо денег в казне нет.

– Врешь, подлец! – рявкнул Иван и дернулся схватить Кроули за ворот, но по какой-то необъяснимой причине промахнулся.

– Прости, государь, правду истинную говорю, а не веришь, напиши Ее Величеству послание и передай с миссией.

– И напишу! Ох, я так напишу, ты пожалеешь, Антошка, о своем совете…

– Лишь бы вам сие угодило, государь. Но посудите сами, ведь это не плохо. Средства у вас есть, а коли вы тревожитесь, то перешлите часть казны за море, чтобы в случае чего она ждала вас в Англии готовая и целехонькая. Опять же: Королеве убежище нужно не меньше вашего. Предложите ей те же условия и посмотрите, куда ветер подует.

Грозный посидел еще некоторое время в задумчивости, после чего снова пригвоздил Кроули взглядом.

– А ты неглуп, Антошка. Жаль только подлец: двум господам служишь. Был бы ты мой, я бы знаешь, что с тобой сделал? У меня с пррредателями рразговор особый: котел льда и котел кипятка, и так пока кожа «чулком» не слезет.

Загипнотизированный страшным взглядом черных глаз, Кроули несколько секунд был не в силах сглотнуть. Если даже _ему_ было неуютно рядом с этим человеком, то каково же его несчастным слугам? 

Демон тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение. За долгую жизнь Кроули его нередко развоплощали самыми неприятными способами, и не всегда за этим стояли ангелы или другие демоны. Но с тех пор он научился осторожности. Потребуется нечто более серьезное, чем каприз какого-то тирана, чтобы отправить его в Ад. 

В этот момент двери распахнулись, и на пороге появился Малюта Скуратов. Кроули знал, что он был одним из царёвых опричников – его собственного особого войска, чья работа состояла в поиске заговоров против правительства. К своим седлам они привязывали собачьи головы и метлы, означающие, что слуги государя выгрызают измену и выметают ее вон. Их методы были так же ужасны, как и их облик. И Малюта был самым жестоким из всех. И любимцем царя, к тому же.

Вернувшись из своего прошлого путешествия по России, Кроули описал работу Малюты на четырех листах. Однако, в отличие от других текстов, написанных по возвращении из того путешествия, эти легли не на стол Ее Величества и даже не на стол издателя. Этот отчет отправился прямиком в канцелярию Вельзевула. Кроули получил два поощрения: за снабжение Отдела Пыток новыми методами и за наводку использовать их на том, кто их изначально придумал. В тот момент он почти любил свою работу.

Малюта замер в поклоне, и Кроули заметил, что он умудрялся кланяться исключительно царю, высокомерно не замечая всех прочих людей в зале.

– Говори, Малюта, – милостиво махнул рукой Иван.

– Государь, площадь готова.

Голос опричника звучал хрипло и негромко, но его слышал каждый из собравшихся за трапезным столом.

– Снарядить царские носилки. Поедем, Антошка, покажу тебе, как казнят тех, кто противу государя и Бога Всевышнего выступает. И посла своего прихвати, мне с ним еще потолковать надобно.

Стоило царю встать, как повскакивали с мест и все бояре, бросая недоеденные куски, пряча ложки и утирая усы. В зале повисла напряженная тишина, которую в следующую секунду нарушил голос думного дьяка.

– Государь изволит вершить суд над заговорщиком, подлым холопом Ванькой Висковатым и прочими московскими изменниками, посему велит своим слугам и гостям отправиться сию минуту на Китайгородскую площадь. 

Кроули чуть не застонал. Он знал, что его ожидает при дворе Грозного, но надеялся, что это начнется не сразу после обеда…

***

Площадь была полна народу. Кроули задумался, хватило бы этих людей, чтобы наполнить Колизей, но тут же отмел неудачное сравнение: в Колизей люди тоже ходили за кровавыми зрелищами, но там, по крайней мере, был и элемент азарта – у гладиаторов, и даже у несчастных мучеников-христиан был шанс выжить и стать героями, пусть чаще всего и ненадолго… Здесь же все неизменно кончалось одинаково. Больше похоже на Инквизицию.

С возвышения, где сидел царь и его приближенные и почетные гости, было отлично видно деревянный помост, построенный в центре площади. На нем был водружен деревянный столб. Вокруг стояли другие столбы и были разложены костры с висящими над ними котлами. 

На помост вывели человека. Он был уже немолод и, похоже, провел много дней в тюрьме. Страже приходилось поддерживать его, чтобы он не падал. Глашатай, стоявший рядом с местами царя и послов, начал читать приговор:

– Бывший голова Посольского приказа дьяк Иван Висковатый обвиняется в измене Государю Московскому и Всея Руси Иоанну, в сговоре с королем Сигизмундом, в намерении сдать Новгород полякам, в сношениях с турецким султаном и написании подлых писем крымскому хану с призывами разорить Святую Русь. За все эти преступления и прочие, коих не исчислить, приговаривается к казни путем разрезания на части. 

В этот момент царь поднял руку и сказал что-то глашатаю. Тот продолжил:

– Однако же, коли признает свои преступления и станет молить государя и народ о пощаде, помилован будет и сослан в монастырь на вечное поселение.

Иван медленно кивнул. Кроули увидел, что он не спускает глаз с осужденного. На миг и тот тоже посмотрел царю прямо в глаза, как бы ожидая, неужели тот и правда отдаст приказ казнить своего когда-то такого верного слугу. 

Наконец, Иван Висковатый отвел глаза и оглядел площадь с какой-то мрачной насмешкой, после чего сплюнул на помост в сторону царского трона и произнес:

– Будьте прокляты, кровопийцы, вместе с вашим царем!

Тут же шум толпы будто прорвал сдерживавшую его плотину: крики, ругань, проклятия, слезы – все разом хлынуло на помост, и под этот адский аккомпанемент палачи схватили Висковатого и привязали к столбу.

Кроули вздрогнул, когда тихий голос у него над ухом перекрыл весь окружающий шум:

– А ведь я любил его, как самого себя, – грустно сказал Иван. – И посмотри, чем он мне отплатил… 

Кроули был слишком поражен, чтобы ответить. 

На эшафот поднялся Малюта. В руках он держал большой, слегка изогнутый нож. Он обошел вокруг столба, будто примериваясь, как мясник в лавке, какой кусок лучше отрезать. Наконец, он медленно поднес нож к лицу Висковатого – острие на мгновение задержалось у глаза – а затем аккуратным, плавным движением отсек левое ухо.

Оглушительный вопль наполнил площадь, в ответ ему в толпе заревел чей-то ребенок, залаяли собаки.

Как только Малюта покинул помост, к осужденному подошел второй опричник. Этот изогнутой саблей, похожей на турецкую, срезал у Висковатого полоску кожи от плеча до локтя. Кровь хлынула на деревянный помост.

– Молодец, Петрушка, дело свое знает: с такой раны боли много, смерти мало, – ухмыльнулся Иван.

Следующий палач лишил приговоренного глаза. Еще один – правой кисти.

Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока высокий и мрачноватый мужчина средних лет не поднялся на помост. Он приблизился к телу бывшего дьяка, которое теперь было похоже растащенный падальщиками труп. Опричник поднес кончик клинка к животу Висковатого, и именно тогда измученный человек внезапно дернулся вперед, и нож вонзился глубже.  
Висковатый слабо охнул и скончался. 

В этот момент раздался страшный стук посоха о деревянный пол и громоподобный голос Ивана:

– Измена!

Все головы повернулись к царю. Он вскочил на ноги и посохом указывал на опричника.

– Иван Реутов, изменник! Думал нас, государя московского, и весь честной народ перехитрить?! Думал спасти Ивашку от мучений и помилостивей да поскорей ему смерть доставить? А? Признавайся, несчастный, специально туда резал?

– Никак нет, государь, – тихо сказал опричник. – Видит Бог, Ивашка сам на нож скакнул. 

– Врешь, окаянный! Малюта, схватить негодяя! В кандалы его! Позже решим, какую кару сия подлость заслуживает.

Реутова тут же увели стрельцы. Он пытался протестовать, но его не слушали. Одни люди провожали его сочувственными взглядами, другие – оскорбительными выкриками, но большинство зевак, привычных к таким зрелищам, уже ожидали продолжения представления. 

Кроули ошеломленно следил за происходящим одними глазами, все остальное его тело будто полностью онемело.

– Повсюду предатели, всюду замышляют… никому нельзя довериться, даже самым… самым… 

Голос наконец вывел Кроули из ступора. Он удивленно поднял глаза на царя.

– Ты же не можешь быть уверен, что он сделал это специально, – хрипло проговорил он. – Но даже если так – почему непременно назло тебе, может, ему просто стало жаль бедолагу?

– Жаль?! _Жаль?_ – зашипел Иван. – Что ж это за земля такая, где принято предателей да лукавых врагов жалеть? А _меня_ кто пожалеет? Я доверял Ивашке, пуще всех на Руси. Любил его пуще самого себя. Давал ему вершить дела моим именем. В его присутствии не боялся есть и пить, не дав сперва опробовать слугам. А ему лишь только и надо было доверие мое, чтобы возвыситься, чтобы потом все, что я дал ему, швырнуть под ноги королям да ханам поганым. Не жаль _ему_ было на мое сердце, для него открытое, сапогами грязными наступить? А? Скажи, не жаль?

_Кроули_ было жаль, что он открыл рот. На них уже оглядывались.

Однако в этот момент на эшафот вывели новых заговорщиков. И, зачитав их преступления, подвели каждого к кипящему котлу…

Когда запах вареного мяса поплыл по площади, Кроули решил, что пора отсюда выбираться, и упал в обморок.

***

Это был удобный способ покинуть место, в котором не было сил находиться, не оскорбив при этом хозяина мероприятия. К тому же, это давало возможность и Рандольфу, и прочим невольным зрителям казни сбежать под благовидным предлогом. «Будет должен», – довольно подумал Кроули, слушая, как Томас суетится, распоряжаясь, чтобы Кроули вынесли на воздух и доставили к лекарю.

– Просто дайте ему воды, – говорил кто-то.  
– Обычное дело…  
– А вдруг удар? Что мы ихней королеве скажем? Ваш-де посол от страху окочурился?  
– Здесь в двух шагах чумная изба, может туда? Монах там просто чудеса творит.  
– Сдурел что ли – посла в чумную избу?  
– Господа-господа, благодарю вас, мне уже лучше, – Кроули выпутался из рук встревоженной стражи и неловко встал на ноги. Оглядевшись, он увидел, что площадь осталась в стороне, однако и сюда, в тихие переулки, долетал дым от костров.

Заверив своих провожатых, что ему не нужна помощь, спасибо большое, он, наконец, оказался один и зашагал как можно быстрее вверх по улице. 

Демону срочно надо было выпить.

***

Азирафель устало оперся одной рукой о прикроватный сундук, не снимая второй с груди больного. Мальчик слабо застонал, но его дыхание наконец-то выровнялось.

Дарья ругалась с кем-то в сенях. Ее недовольный голос долетал даже сюда. Азирафель надеялся, что она задержит их хотя бы настолько, чтобы он успел долечить мальчишку. Отчаянным усилием, он вытянул остатки магии, которые инстинкт самосохранения запрятал поглубже внутрь его сущности, и вылил их все дочиста в больного. 

Рука, опирающаяся о сундук, тут же задрожала и подогнулась, он чуть не упал лицом вниз, но в последний момент сумел откинуться на спинку стула. 

Он был лишь наполовину в сознании, когда в комнату вошла Дарья. Она постояла в дверях, вздохнула и поцокала языком.

– Ай-яй-яй, – произнесла старушка. Потом подошла к мальчику на кровати, положила ладонь ему на лоб, после чего проделала то же самое с Азирафелем и повторила. – Ай-яй-яй.  
– Дарья? – слабо пробормотал ангел. – Кто это при… приходил?  
– Тш-ш, тише, Зирочка, не тревожься, отдыхай. А приходили ироды поганые, снова по твою душеньку. Ну да я их выпроводила, проклятых. Припугнула чумой, сказала, и ты тоже болен – так их ветром и сдуло.  
– Молодец, Дарья.  
– Батюшка, ты бы прилег, голубчик мой, а? В чем душа-то держится… Разве ж можно так себя не жалеть. Я же вижу, где ты силы берешь, лечить их, этих-то, – она кивнула на мальчика. – Что, здоров он?  
– Здоров…  
– Ну, и будет на сегодня. Идем, я тебя до постели доведу.

Она подставила ему плечо и скорее потащила, чем повела его в соседнюю комнату, где на полу была набросана солома, покрытая тряпьем. Упав на «постель», Азирафель поморщился: комната вращалась у него перед глазами.

Дарья снова поцокала языком и ушла варить травы да молиться своим старым богам. В ее мире Перун и Ярило, баба-яга и домовой как-то совсем мирно уживались с Иисусом Христом и богородицей, ангелами и демонами.

Азирафель, конечно, пытался ее просвещать. Читал ей Библию, даже учил буквам, чтобы она сама читала молитвы. Уверял, что они лучше помогают больным. И те в самом деле поправлялись, пока Дарья читала. Тогда она еще не знала, что Азирафель умеет исцелять наложением рук. Узнала через пару дней, подглядев за псевдомонахом в замочную скважину. В этот же день за ужином дорогое рукописное Священное Писание, которое Азирафель одолжил Дарье, стукнуло его по макушке и упало рядом, чуть не испачкавшись в супе. В общем, укрепить веру старушки в Бога не удалось. Зато уверовала она в _Азирафеля_. Целиком и полностью, даже больше, чем в своих старых богов. Она была уверена, что он, по меньшей мере, маг, а то и вовсе какое-нибудь доброе божество. Посему она во всем его слушалась (кроме, разве что, чтения), помогала с чумными больными, чем только могла – от настаивания лекарств, до обмывания трупов. Да еще и ухаживала за самим _«Зирочкой»_ – как она ласково его называла на русский лад – когда тот был не в силах о себе позаботиться. 

_«Приходили ироды поганые снова»_, – вспомнил Азирафель слова Дарьи. 

Опричники. Государева стража. Ищут неверных, предателей, колдунов. Месяц назад, когда он только явился в Москву, ему удалось прогнать их и отстоять Дарьин чумной дом – точнее, маленькую избу в московском посаде, где старая знахарка лечила недужных. За то время, что он помогал ей, а она ему, их уже пять раз пытались арестовать по подозрению в колдовстве. Что же будет, если он вдруг покинет ее?

Впрочем, сегодняшний случай показал, что Дарья и сама могла неплохо за себя постоять.  
К тому же Азирафель никуда не собирался. По крайней мере, пока. Пока не уйдет чума. 

_И пока Иоганн не сделает то, что обещал_, – добавил ехидный тоненький голосок на задворках сознания. Впрочем, Азирафель только устало поморщился: сейчас было не до Иоганна. 

Он закрыл глаза, но сон не шел. В соседней комнате лежало еще четверо больных, таких же, как тот мальчик. И не важно, сколько их он уже спас: новых все привозили и привозили. Стариков, детей, женщин, мужчин в стрелецком облачении, которые не могли поднять не то что ружье, но даже чашку с лекарством.

Все это было слишком тяжело выносить. Будто он снова оказался в Европе четырнадцатого века. Будто промежутка между той чумой и этой не было вовсе. Не было ни жизни, ни книг, ни войн, ни моря, ни Небес… Только одни наполненные болью глаза сменяли другие. Усталые глаза, испуганные глаза, старые глаза, детские глаза, желтые глаза… потухающие, закрывающиеся под его рукой…

Азирафель понял, что уснуть ему сегодня не удастся, а значит, нужно восстанавливать силы другими способами. Немного отдохнув, он заставил себя встать.

– Дарья, я пошел в кабак, – сообщил он, выходя на улицу. В воздухе почему-то пахло гарью.

Ангелу срочно надо было выпить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как вы, наверное, уже заметили, в этом фике полно исторических деталей, и, хотя не так уж необходимо знать, откуда они все взялись, я все же сделала некоторые комментарии на случай, если вам интересно. 
> 
> Я опубликую Авторские Примечания после фика в отдельной главе, но, если у кого-то возникнут вопросы сейчас - спрашивайте! :)


	2. Глава II.

Азирафель тяжело опустился на скамью за столом и, почти не глядя, сунул знакомому мальчишке Алешке монету. Тот кивнул и убежал, а спустя всего несколько минут принес кружку сбитня с вином и тарелку щей. Вообще-то в так называемых «царевых кабаках» подавать еду было запрещено, но Азирафель не раз оказывал хозяину услуги, да и Дарья, похоже, подсуетилась, договорившись, чтобы ангела не поили на голодный желудок. 

Местная кухня не отличалась изысканностью французской или оригинальностью японской, но он постепенно привык к ее простоте и яркости. Русские блюда напоминали картины, нарисованные всего двумя-тремя красками, но подходящими друг к другу идеально.  
Кроме того, эта еда как никакая другая восстанавливала силы. А видит бог, Азирафель сейчас в этом нуждался.

В кабаке было много народу, но – что странно – много пустых столов. Только полстакана спустя Азирафель пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы разобраться в причине: большая часть завсегдатаев сгрудилась вокруг одного из столов в глубине комнаты. Должно быть, опять занесло какого-нибудь моряка или скомороха, и теперь они пытались вытянуть из него историю позабористей. Ангел прислушался. 

– …В Дании вот, к примеру… Когда проплывали, слышал легенду о принце – не знаю, правда ли, нет, меня тогда там не было… Так вот, отца этого принца убил родной брат, его, то бишь, дядя. Убил и женился на королеве. Так принц прикинулся сумасшедшим и постепенно из мести поубивал, значит, и дядю, и мать, и еще половину Датского королевства. Вот это драма, а? Надо будет кому-нибудь подкинуть сюжет, в театре на ура пойдет. А-а, вы же еще не знаете, что такое театр, да? В общем, я к чему? Я всякого повидал, можете быть уверены. Но такого как ваш царь творит, не видал со времен чертова четырнадцатого века! Или пятнадцатого…

Азирафель был уверен, что узнал эти интонации, хотя сам голос слышал впервые. Он встал, не выпуская из рук кружку, и осторожно приблизился к дальнему столу. В то же время, несколько человек, напротив, покинули его, очевидно, почувствовав опасный разговор.

– Вы когда-нибудь видели такое? C человека снимают кожу, человека варят живьем, зашивают в шкуру медведя… Да о чем я говорю – _вы-то_ это видите каждый день! Вы даже ходите поглазеть на это вместо театра. К чему вам принц датский, когда у вас есть царь Иван Грозный. Вы ведь так его зовете? _Грозный царь_? Ну что ж, я вам скажу, когда вас всех переселят на Нижние Этажи, вам там понравится – там почти как здесь. А может, удастся и на самого царя-батюшку полюбоваться в котле. Вот это будет чертовски хороший театр, а?

Люди уже вставали группами и расходились – кто по дальним углам, а кто и вовсе вон из кабака от греха подальше.

– Тебе повезет, если никто из них не приведет опричников, дорогой мой, – сказал Азирафель, остановившись рядом со столиком и глядя сверху вниз на уже изрядно набравшегося молодого человека в иностранном платье.

Тот посмотрел вверх затуманенным взором, тряхнул головой и расплылся в счастливейшей из пьяных улыбок.

– Кого я вижу! Азирафель, ты?!  
– Здравствуй, Кроули, – ангел улыбнулся в ответ и присел напротив. – Что ты тут делаешь? Смущаешь неокрепшие умы?  
– Какой там! – фыркнул Кроули. – Эти умы крепки, как дубы. Нет, ангел, все гораздо прозаичнее: я здесь напиваюсь. Но вот вопрос: _ты_-то здесь зачем?  
– Не поверишь: за тем же самым.  
– Серьезно? Тогда тебе пора меня догонять. Эй, Ванька, – Кроули окликнул Алешу. – Принеси-ка нам две кружки пива…

Азирафель скептически сощурился.

– Как я тебя догоню, если ты будешь пить столько же одновременно со мной?  
– Погоди-погоди, я еще не закончил. Ванька, две кружки пива и кувшинчик горячего вина!  
– Кроули!  
– Азирафель, тш-ш. Встреча с тобой, здесь – лучшее, что случилось со мной с тех пор, как я покинул Англию. А это было чертовски давно. Ну, давай же, расскажи, что ты делаешь в этой дыре.  
– В этой дыре, Кроули, сейчас чума. А еще в ней живут люди. Умные, веселые, щедрые, изобретательные люди. И не мне тебе рассказывать, что чуме все равно, кого уносить, и что такой смерти никому не пожелаешь…  
– Не напоминай, – пробормотал Кроули. Казалось, его взгляд даже немного прояснился, только чтобы еще сильнее потемнеть – но на этот раз уже не от хмеля.  
– Я им помогаю, – пожал плечами Азирафель.  
– Помогаешь? Тебя назначили в Россию, спасать людей от чумы? Разве ты не заслужил типа отдых на пару тысячелетий за заслуги во время предыдущей? Черт… Они что, не могли послать каких-нибудь специально подготовленных ангелов что ли?   
– Они и послали, в том-то и дело: пока здесь трудное время, тут всегда кто-то дежурит. До меня тут была Амалиэль. Но ее казнили, обвинив в колдовстве. Она оказалась слишком слаба и не смогла выпутаться… И так уж вышло, что я встретил ее на Небесах. Я только что получил новое тело и был готов вернуться в Англию, но Амалиэль боялась, что бумажная волокита продержит ее там слишком долго, и попросила меня подменить ее.  
– Невозможный вы народ. Вот к чему? Чтобы тебя тоже убили? – Кроули казался опечаленным. – Они же не в состоянии испытывать благодарность к тем, кто приносит им добро. Все, что они уважают – это сила, все, на что они способны – это страх. Помяни мое слово, ты окажешься на костре меньше чем через сутки. Если повезет – то в петле.

Кроули уронил голову и оперся лбом о стакан. Когда мгновение спустя он снова посмотрел вверх, на лбу у него отпечатался ровный кружок. Азирафель не удержался и хихикнул. 

– Чем бы дитя ни тешилось, – произнес он, сам не зная, что имеет в виду: то ли комический вид переживающего демона, то ли чудовищные забавы людей, которых он сам вызвался спасать.

Кроули покачал головой со смесью досады, ужаса и – если ангелу не показалось, – восхищения.

Азирафелю тут же стало немного совестно, – должно быть, подействовал алкоголь, – и он решил сознаться, что его привела сюда не одна самоотверженность.

– К тому же, – ангел смущенно потупился. – Я и сам был не прочь побывать здесь. Знаешь, говорят, у Ивана в подвалах хранится удивительная библиотека редких старинных книг. Его бабка, греческая царевна Софья, привезла их из Константинополя. Сейчас их переводом занимается один пастор Иоганн Веттерман. Я как-то потолковал с ним и даже составил список книг на основании того, что он мне рассказал. Там есть замечательные экземпляры! Но он не может ничего выносить из дворца. Так что он обещал когда-нибудь устроить так, чтобы я смог взглянуть на всю библиотеку… 

Кроули несколько секунд смотрел на Азирафеля так, будто у него выросли рога или что-то в этом роде, а потом вдруг расхохотался. И Азирафелю даже показалось, что часть груза, давившего на плечи демона все это время, приподнялась вместе с этим смехом.

– Я так и знал! Ты неисправим! Книги сведут тебя в могилу, ангел, ты знаешь?   
– Я всегда полагал, что дружба _с тобой_ сведет меня в могилу, – усмехнулся Азирафель. И пока Кроули не успел заметить сорвавшееся с языка слово на букву «д», поспешил добавить. – Кстати, что ты вообще здесь делаешь? Сомневаюсь, что и _ты_ здесь по своей воле?  
– Вот уж точно нет, – снова помрачнел Кроули. – Меня послали с дипломатической миссией от Ее Величества… и от Его Нижайшества заодно…  
– Надеюсь, ты не устраиваешь нам войну? – нахмурился Азирафель.  
– Не думаю. Но и мира во всем мире не добиваюсь. Я-таки демон, в конце концов. Вообще, ангел, тебе бы стоило смотреть на историю шире. Эта твоя помощь чумным – капля в море.  
– Может быть, ты и прав, – устало согласился Азирафель. Ему сейчас совсем не хотелось спорить. Хотелось просто поговорить. Кроули был единственным, с кем ангелу удалось поговорить по-настоящему за долгое время. Это казалось почти отпуском. – Я совершенно не знаю, что происходит в мире. Даже если бы я решил сейчас помешать твоим планам – я не знал бы, с чего начать. Возможно, более широкая картина – это хорошо… Но, Кроули, видел бы ты этих больных… 

Кроули посмотрел на него с мрачной иронией, и Азирафель подумал, что, пожалуй, правда выразился не лучшим образом. Впрочем, в следующий момент демон понимающе кивнул.

– Знаю… Эта страна слишком напоминает о прошлом. Словно сто-двести лет назад в Европе. Ску-у-ука!..

Кроули опрокинул чарку и снова спрятал глаза в кружке с пивом, а Азирафель еще несколько секунд наблюдал за его темечком. Испания, в последние дни нередко являлась призраком в воспоминаниях ангела. То в черных одеждах, то в красных. Во время _той_ чумы Кроули получил жуткое задание от своих – принести болезнь королю Альфонсо. Демону запрещено было исцеляться, пока он не будет уверен, что король подхватил чуму, и осада Гибралтара пошла прахом. А потом… потом было уже поздно.

Когда Кроули вернулся из ада, они долго не виделись, и Азирафель предполагал, что демон избегает его, как бывало всегда, когда ему было стыдно.

А потом кто-то из начальства намекнул ему, что Кроули получил поощрение за инквизицию, и у Азирафеля впервые за много лет появилось твердое намерение развоплотить демона самым болезненным из гуманных способов… Но как только он отыскал Кроули, то с одного взгляда понял, что он тут ни при чем. Он сидел на узкой кровати в номере над трактиром, а вокруг него, создавая некое комическое подобие священного круга, выросла крепостная стена из пустых бутылок. Пальцы, лежавшие на очередном глиняном горлышке, слегка подрагивали, а в глазах читалась такая тоска, какой Азирафель не видел ни у ангела, ни у демона, ни у человека – как будто Кроули не хотел быть ничем из перечисленного.

С тех пор Азирафель подозревал, что именно такую тоску Кроули и называет «скукой».

– Мне сегодня пришлось смотреть на казнь, – хрипло сказал Кроули, наконец, поднимая голову.   
– О… – только и смог выговорить Азирафель. Теперь все было понятно. – Я даже не знал, что кого-то казнят.  
– Мог бы догадаться. По запаху, – Кроули хмыкнул. – Первая тянулась долго. Расчленение. На варение заживо я не остался: симулировал обморок. Задержался бы подольше – и симулировать бы не пришлось.

Азирафель не удержался и фыркнул.

– Кроули, ты же демон. Ты ведь в аду видал и не такое!  
– Да, – сердито кивнул Кроули. – Но это демоны. Понадобились века, чтобы они дошли до такой жестокости. А люди успевают это сделать за какие-то жалкие двадцать-тридцать лет… И ведь они творят же это не из злобы или ненависти, а потому что считают это правильным! Знаешь, что сказал мне Иван про этого человека, ну, которого казнили? Что он _любил_ его! Ты можешь себе это представить?

Азирафель, к сожалению, мог. Не хватило бы вечера, чтобы перечислить все случаи, когда люди оправдывали жестокость любовью. Какой, наверное, бардак творится у них в головах… Хотя у Кроули вон тоже…

Азирафель опрокинул очередную рюмку, чтобы перестать разбираться в чужих бардаках. Кроули последовал его примеру.

– Я думал, тебе нравятся люди, – решил напомнить ангел.  
– Мне нравятся люди вообще, я ничего не говорил о конкретных отдельно взятых инди…видуумах, – демон икнул и налил себе и ангелу по новой. – Хотя… чего можно было ожидать от типа с прозвищем «Грозный»? Ничего х-хорошего. М-мрачная кличка – мрачный тип…  
– «Грозный» значит совсем не это, дорогой мой…  
– А должно бы!  
– «Грозный» – по-здешнему «строгий». И суровый царь для них – сильный царь…   
– Ну, грю же: варвары… Почему здесь все такое, будто ты попал в прошлое?  
– Татаро-монгольское иго, – пояснил Азирафель. Он был рад, что даже в своем нынешнем состоянии способен что-то пояснять. – Торчало тут двести лет. Из-за него они малость отстают во всем.  
– К-кроме выпивки. Тут они впереди планеты всей.  
– Кроме выпивки, – согласился ангел. 

Кроули поднял чарку, расплескав половину содержимого:

– За прогрессссс!

Они чокнулись. Ангел понял, что не отследил момент, когда они стали реже касаться кружек пива и чаще обращаться к кувшинчику с так называемым горячим вином. Это, строго говоря было не совсем вино: оно было, по крайней мере, вдвое крепче, и, хотя его полагалось разводить водой, Кроули предпочитал вместо этого запивать его пивом, и эффект был, надо сказать, ошеломительный. Пожалуй, даже малость, пугающий. Не заметил Азирафель и того, когда кувшинчик опустел и был заменен на новый, приятно тяжеленький. Алкоголь смешивался с усталостью, одолевавшей его, потому что он уже много дней почти не успевал накапливать магические силы, сразу же тратя их на больных. Тяжесть в ногах и легкость в голове постепенно вытеснили все заботы и тревоги, и вскоре он уже поймал себя на том, что смеется над шуткой Кроули о каких-то династических браках.

– А знаешь, шо я бы сссделал на твоем мессссте? – спросил Кроули заговорщицким шепотом, перегнувшись через стол к Азирафелю.  
– Что?  
– Я бы плюнул на чумных, пошел бы и раскопал сссам эту Иванову библиотеку. Ссссерьезно: ты еще дес’ть лет можшь дожидаться, пока этот твой приятель наб’рется храбросссти. А тебя, мож’т, завтра уже к’ззнят. И никаких книжек. Хошь, сделам это вмесссте?

Азирафель даже немного протрезвел и уставился на Кроули. Тоска, плескавшаяся прежде в глазах демона и видимая даже через морок, скрывавший их цвет, схлынула, уступив место знакомым хитрым огонькам. Старый Змей снова принялся за свое.

– Кроули, – Азирафель зажмурился, стараясь заставить демона перестать двоиться. – Ты пьян.  
– Так и задум’валось, – Кроули кивнул так энергично, что несколько черных прядей выбились из аккуратного хвостика. Азирафель подумал, что он похож на капитана пиратов, зовущего свою команду броситься на абордаж. Ангел чувствовал, что еще одна стопка – и он пойдет за этим капитаном хоть к самому морскому дьяволу…

Впрочем, этой стопке так и не суждено было опрокинуться. 

Внезапно за спиной у него хлопнула дверь, и кто-то позвал его по имени.

– Азирафель! Зирочка, голубчик, вот ты где!

Голос, зовущий его, явно хотел от него чего-то, чего пьяный Азирафель наверняка не смог бы дать. Поэтому ангел изгнал из своей крови хотя бы часть алкоголя и поднял глаза.

Над ним, перепуганная и растрепанная, стояла Дарья. На ее щеках слезы мешались со следами чего-то темного. «Сажа?» – догадался Азирафель. – «Но…» 

Кроули прервал лихорадочный поток его мыслей. Демону не было дела до переживаний старой знахарки, его куда больше заинтересовало другое.

– _«Зирочка»_? – переспросил он, переводя взгляд с Дарьи на Азирафеля. На его лице расплывалась довольная улыбка. Азирафель закатил глаза.  
– Дарья? Что случилось? – спросил он.  
– Всё, Зирочка, конец!.. – запричитала она, ломая руки. – Пришли они, пришли ироды окаянные! Прямо так сразу с факелами, без суда и следствия… Пришли, да пожгли все, варвары, богов не побоялись!

Азирафель похолодел.

– Сядь, Дарья, расскажи все спокойно…  
– Где тут спокойно-то, батюшка, какое уж тут спокойствие!.. Я по воду ходила, возвращалась назад, смотрю – идут…  
– Кто, опричники?  
– Да кабы они, Зирочка! Нет ведь: люди. Те, что доносы царю поставляли. Он отправил своего песьеголового с метлой, написал одно слово: «Вымести». И этот, с метлой, собрал толпу, пока меня не было, и повел на нас. И огонь, батюшка, сколько с ними огня, будто прямиком из геенны огненной выползли!  
– Протестую, – пробормотал Кроули. – Из геенны никого так просто не отпускают, там доброссссовестный народ трудится…  
– Тшшш, – Азирафель толкнул его под столом.  
– Я затаилась, не пошла им навстречу, Зирочка, уж прости меня, малодушную, подождала пока они свое черное дело сделают, да уйдут, и только потом выбежала, посмотреть, не осталось ли кого…  
– И?..   
– Никого, батюшка, слава богам, пустой дом спалили… Думается мне, это Митенька всех вывел, как услышал шум на улице. Митенька, которого ты меньше часу назад как вылечил…  
– Хорошо, – выдохнул Азирафель. Хотя бы никто не пострадал. А дом они с Дарьей могут и новый подыскать…  
– Эй, ссспорим, я знаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь? – Кроули нагнулся к Азирафелю и пощелкал пальцами у него перед носом. – Думаешь: «Как бы снова все отладить, чтобы опять помогать этим бездушным, неблагодарным тварям? Где бы найти новую избу, чтобы они через пару дней могли и ее сссспалить?» А? Прав я? Ну, ангел, говори?

Азирафель улыбнулся, а Дарья всплеснула руками.

– Ангел! Вот уж воистину ангел, вот он кто! Правильно вы, господин, изволили сказать… Да разве ж с ними сладишь? Нет, надобно нам теперича время переждать… Не то в следующий раз пожгут нас вместе с избой и жалеть не станут.  
– Послушай мудрую женщину, _Зирочка_, она дело говорит, – несмотря на серьезность ситуации, Кроули едва сдерживал хохот от того, как прелестно звучал этот вариант имени Азирафеля.   
– Ты права, Дарья, – вздохнул Азирафель, делая вид, что Кроули вообще не было в помещении. – Нужно ненадолго схорониться. Найди безопасное место, отдохни. Когда будет нужно, я разыщу тебя.  
– Как же ты меня разыщешь, батюшка, коли я схоронюсь?  
– Не бойся, разыщу, – улыбнулся Азирафель. Он ласково взял руки старушки в свои и легонько пожал их. – Спасибо тебе за всё, Дарья. Прощай.  
– А ты что же, Зирочка? – с трогательной тревогой спросила знахарка. – Пойдем со мной, я и тебе угол найду. Добрых людей в Москве много, а за Москвой – и того больше. Нельзя тебе одному, вон, ты сейчас какой слабенький, всего себя людям роздал по кусочку…  
– Стало быть, хорошо, что он не один, – вдруг сказал Кроули, и Азирафель с удивлением почувствовал на своем плече уверенную руку пиратского капитана.   
Дарья с сомнением оглядела демона и покачала головой.  
– Не дело ты затеял, Зирочка, ох, не дело, – немного строго и немного грустно проворчала она. – _Этот_, – она кивнула на Кроули, – тебя до добра не доведет, помяни мое слово.  
– Вообще-то, это _я_ собираюсь довести _его_ до добра, – усмехнулся Азирафель. – В конце концов.  
– Ты самонадеян, Зирочка, – фыркнул Кроули.

***

Когда Дарья, наконец, ушла, им потребовалась еще пара молчаливых чарок, чтобы снова вернуться в то блаженное состояние отрешенности, в котором они пребывали до ее появления. Однако теперь Азирафель чувствовал и что-то еще. Это «что-то еще» можно было описать как свобода-замешанная-на-отчаянии, этакая совершенно русская мне-нечего-терять удаль... Ему нужен был только последний толчок, чтобы он решился прыгнуть. И толчок последовал.

– Ты однозначно должен это сделать, – с пьяной уверенностью сказал Кроули.  
– Что? – спросил Азирафель, хотя прекрасно знал, _что_.   
– Стырить библиотеку, что-что, – пояснил Кроули, как учитель, которому уже надоело втолковывать нерадивому ученику одно и то же.  
– Я не стану ничего красть, Кроули, я ангел, в кнце кнцв… – он помедлил, глядя в кружку. Кроули в ожидании смотрел на него. Вино в кувшинчике снова заканчивалась, а уходить не хотелось, да и некуда было уходить. Эти неблагодарные люди лишили его дома, они лишили его возможности помогать им. Они ясно дали ему понять, что не хотят его помощи. От этого было одновременно и тоскливо и… спокойно. Он был свободен. – Разве что только взглянуть…  
– Даваааай, Зира! Это же идеально: ты получишь свои книжки, Иван получит в рожу…  
– А что получишь ты? – с подозрением спросил Азирафель.  
– Удовольствие, – пожал плечами Кроули и встал. В золотых глазах плескалось уже неприкрытое пламя. Азирафелю почему-то не хотелось его тушить – он смутно понимал, что в каком-то смысле сам греется от него…  
– Ладно… Но я сейчас не в лучшей форме… Подождем до завтра?  
– Нет, завтра меня может здесь уже не быть. А сегодня я тебе помогу. К тому же, второй день допиваться до чертиков даже черту вредно. Тревожно, когда столько времени выпадает из памяти. Ну? Ну? Давай же!  
– Аайййй, ладно! – воскликнул Азирафель. Он слишком резко вскочил на ноги и покачнулся. «На палубе корабля и должно шатать», – напомнил он себе. – Нн-но мы не будем делать ни… ничего противу…заково…законово…про…  
– Разумеется, ангел! – разулыбался Кроули. – Все будет тихо и мирно.  
– И мы не будем _красть_ библиотеку, мы только посмотрим…  
– Если ты _этого_ хочешь…

Кроули подхватил Азирафеля под локоть, и они уже были на полпути к выходу, когда он резко развернулся, чуть не уронив ангела. Он шагнул к прилавку хозяина и ткнул пальцем в увесистые кожаные фляжки на стене.

– Мы возьмем вот это. И вот-сс это… Ссс… сс сссобой, – он справился со второй попытки и выудил из кармана пригоршню монет, в которой только некоторые были русскими. – Наполни чистеньким… Нам может понадобиться протрезветь по дороге.  
– А может и не понадобиться, – заговорщицки хихикнул ангел.


	3. Глава III.

Идти по улицам Москвы с Азирафелем и вином было куда приятнее, чем без них. Ангел, не переставая, фонтанировал историями о том, что видел здесь, о судьбах своих пациентов, о традициях и нравах русских, об их истории, о князьях, войнах, о первых местных святых и еще шут знает о чем… Пару глотков спустя Кроули уже снова видел в этих кривых и пестрых улочках ту красоту, что поразила его, когда он впервые ступил на московскую землю. Пару раз, однако, ему пришлось совершать небольшие чудеса, чтобы прохожие поменьше ими интересовались.

– Зна’шь, что самое поразительное? Что Иван – первый русский царь. До этого они здесь обходились без царей, без королей, без императоров. Были только князья. А князья, по сути, это к-кто? Зна’шь, мм? Главнокомандующие. Благородной крови, но все же… Эти, как их, _primus inter pares_ – первые среди равных. Но Иван решил возвеличить себя, и все согласились. А еще раньше не было и князей. И все договорились, что сами они жить в порядке не м-могут, кто-то должен ими править, и призвали сев’рных князей, чтобы те правили ими. Ты представляешь? Сами, по сути, призвали завоевателей. Ты м-мож’шшь вспомнить еще какой-нибудь народ, который добровольно позволил кому-то управлять собой?

– М-м-м, в общем-то все так делают. Эти просто поступили чуть честнее, и не притворялись, что они свободны или что знают, что делать с этой свободой.

– Ты цин…ик, – икнул Азирафель.

– Я демон.

Они проходили недалеко от красивого монастырского забора, вдоль которого были высажены странные кусты с шипами и цветами. Они напоминали кустовую розу, но росли не ветками, а поодиночке и пахли совершенно божественно.

Кроули сначала прошел мимо, опасаясь прикасаться к растениям, выросшим почти на святой земле. Однако, когда они уже почти миновали монастырь, Азирафель остановился и сказал:

– Вернись уже, оторви черенок. 

Кроули нахмурился:

– Что такое, ангел? Ты искушаешь меня осквернить освященную землю воровством? Кажется, обычно, это моя работа. 

– Да я же вижу, что ты ни о чем другом думать не можешь. Извздыхался весь… Тем более, мы собираемся весь день п-посвятить моему увлечению, почему бы мне не уступить, когда ты хочешь сделать что-то, что нравится тебе. Иди, я благословляю тебя, брат мой.

– Не нужно мне твое благословение… – проворчал Кроули, но поспешил назад к чудесным кустам. Он отчасти ожидал, что шипы вопьются в кожу нечестивцу, посмевшему тронуть их ветку, но они, хоть и отнеслись настороженно, но почувствовали, что пальцы, ухватившие их, умели быть нежными и заботливыми, а потому демон вскоре обзавелся небольшим черенком с душистым бутончиком, почти не поцарапав руку. 

– Ты знаешь, что это? – спросил Азирафель.

– Неа. Какая-то дикая русская роза.

Наконец, они подошли ко рву, окружавшему Кремль.

– Знаешь, ш-што мне пр’шло в голову? – спросил Кроули, не забыв приложиться к фляжке и протянуть ее Азирафелю.

– Ммм? – спросил тот, с трудом глотая обжигающую жидкость.

– Нам нужна легенда.

– Легенда?

– Мы сcлишком по-разному одеты, – пояснил Кроули. Действительно, на Кроули был роскошный, хоть и запылившийся в дороге, камзол иностранного посла, Азирафель же был одет в монашескую рясу, не понятно какого ордена и притом без креста. – Я не могу переодеть тебя, потому что за моей квартирой следят люди царя. И я не могу переодеться в то, что носишь ты, потому что тогда нас не пустят.

– Почему бы пр’сто не нак-колдовать мне одежду?

– Н-не уверен, что в таком сссысстоянии наколдую то, что следует, – отговорился Кроули. – К тому же, это ж приключение! Кому нужны легкие пути?

– Ладно. И что же это за легенда? Готов поспорить, ты уже ее придумал.

– Еще бы, – Кроули расплылся в улыбке. – Я скажу, что ты колдун, и я веду тебя на суд царя.

– Что?! На суд? Ты… Кроули, ты видел его с-суды?

– Видел. Они у него каждый день. Потому это и хорошая идея – звучит п-пыравдоподобно. Тем более они знают, что к тебе посылали стражу. Вспомни, они-жж спалили твой приют, выгнали больных…

– Ты пр-рав, – пальцы Азирафеля решительно сжали фляжку.

– И не бойсь, я всегда буду рядом. 

Они прошли всего несколько шагов, когда Азирафель вдруг остановился.

– Слушай, а тебе тогда не надо это… не надо меня связать что ли? 

– Чего-о? 

– Ну как?.. Если бы я был колдуном, я б те сам так просто не дался... Во! А давай, как будто ты за мной погнался, я тебе синяк п-поставил, а ты меня связал, а?

– Э, стоп-стоп-стоп, откуда тут еще синяк взялся? Не было в легенде никакого сссиняка. Ты хочешь ходить связанный – на здоровье, а мое здоровье оставь, пожалуйста, мне.

– Ну что ты, мой дорогой, я бы ни за что… Я так думал как-нибудь… нарисовать…

– Грим нужен только тем актерам, которые не умеют игрррать со своим лицом.

– А р-р-ык-визит? – с надеждой икнул Азирафель, пытаясь спрятать за спину уже извлеченную из небытия веревку.

– А это пожалуйста, я только рад, – как можно коварнее улыбнулся Кроули.

Азирафель просиял. Он подал Кроули веревку, а затем протянул вперед сложенные вместе запястья.

Руки ангела, торчащие из широких черных рукавов рясы, казались особенно маленькими и хрупкими. На ладонях и пальцах виднелись мозоли.

И тут Кроули внезапно осознал, насколько невероятной была вся эта ситуация. В давние времена ангел не подпустил бы его и на расстояние вытянутой руки. А если подпустил бы, то держал бы в этой руке меч. И вот сейчас в этих протянутых ладонях было не оружие, а такое абсолютное доверие, что его можно было бы счесть наивным, если бы Кроули не знал, как долго Азирафель к нему шел.

– Не бойся, я не туго, – пробормотал Кроули, успокаивая скорее себя, чем Азирафеля.

Он сделал судорожный вдох и принялся за дело. 

Азирафель держал руки ровно. Сделать свободную петлю – плевое дело десяти секунд. Вот только руки самого Кроули тряслись, как от сибирского мороза. Веревка скользнула по коже Азирафеля, и ангел хихикнул:

– Ой! Щи-щекотно.

Кроули покраснел. 

– Прости, – буркнул он, и, сжав зубы, наконец, обернул руки Азирафеля веревкой и сделал узелок. Он изо всех сил старался, чтобы веревка не только не врезалась в кожу, но вообще свободно висела на запястьях. 

Он уже был готов вздохнуть с облегчением, когда Азирафель сказал:

– А теперь сделай большую петлю и надень мне на шею.

Кроули поперхнулся.

– К-куда?

–Ты разве не видел, как преступников водят? 

– Может, и так сссойдет? – промямлил Кроули.

– Боюсь, я не сумею убедительно сыграть. 

Кроули закусил губу. Он соорудил большую петлю из остатков веревки и накинул ее на шею ангела. Потом шагнул ближе, чтобы затянуть узел… и тут его окончательно накрыла паника. Пальцы почти онемели и едва слушались. Кроули ужасно боялся совершить хоть одно неверное движение и как-то навредить Азирафелю. Он ждал, что ангел вот-вот заметит и спросит, в чем дело. Или что до него тоже, наконец, дойдет, что он доверил свою безопасность демону, и он немедленно об этом пожалеет. 

Будто в ответ на его мысли, Азирафель слегка поднял подбородок. Он не боялся Кроули, – понял демон, – а даже если и боялся, то изо всех сил старался не подать виду, чтобы не обидеть его. Кроули в данный момент был не в том состоянии, чтобы осмыслить это открытие. 

Веревка все еще слишком свободно болталась на шее Азирафеля, и кончилось тем, что он, чуть насмешливо фыркнув, затянул ее сам.

– Я см’рю, ты прямо-таки эксперт по связыванию людей.

– Ой, отстань, – проворчал Кроули, но его уши пылали, и он чувствовал слишком большое облегчение от того, что выпутался из этой ситуации, чтобы продолжать сопротивляться. 

Азирафель усмехнулся, глядя на него, и Кроули поспешно повернулся и пошел к дворцовым воротам, с досады дернув ангела за собой сильнее, чем было нужно.

– Шевелись, арестант.

Азирафель расхохотался еще звонче и послушно засеменил следом.

– Тихо ты, а то мне придется приплести к легенде, что ты не просто колдун, а сбрендивший колдун.

– Уу, а давай так и скажем, а? Всегда хотелось попробовать себя в театре…

– Ангелам же нельзя врать, как ты будешь притворяться?

– Я вру получше тебя, дорогой мой, – неуместное веселье, внезапно напавшее на Азирафеля, было уже не унять. – К тому же притворство и ложь – это разные вещи.  
Они подошли к воротам.

– Эй, Кроули?.. – Азирафель подергал за веревку, и Кроули обернулся. – А стража не заметит, что мы… того?.. – он хихикнул.

– Что? Сврххх…сстественные ссущества?

– Не… Пьяные сущ’ства?

– Хммм…

Кроули прислушался к себе и понял, что порядком протрезвел, пока занимался чертовой веревкой Азирафеля. Изгонять остатки веселья ради пары стражников, которые, возможно, сами не были трезвы как стеклышко, не хотелось. Поэтому он ограничился тем, что достал из кармана бутылочку французских духов, с которой не расставался с тех пор, как их изобрели (чувствительное обоняние было его даром и его проклятием), и щедро опрыскал себя ими. По правде сказать, он едва удержался, чтобы не сделать того же с ангелом. 

– Не заметят, – он так энергично мотнул головой, что чуть не потерял равновесие.

– Ммм, вкусненько, – улыбнулся Азирафель. 

– Это не для питья, – Кроули погрозил пальцем ангелу, который даже подался вперед на сладкий запах. – А тебе я думаю, трезветь не обязательно. Легенда тебя прикроет.

Кроули нарочно выбрал ворота, использовавшиеся для прохода частных лиц. Они меньше охранялись, и от проходящих требовалась разве что приличная наружность. Тем не менее, караульные, пропуская демона и ангела, оглядели их с подозрением. 

– Стой! – один из них преградил Кроули дорогу. – Вы кто такие? Какое дело у вас в городе?  
Другой стражник усмехнулся:

– Знаю я их дело: найти что-нибудь, что можно выпить. Глянь, этот вот шатается. Такие «дела» я за версту чую.

– Э, не: то, что ты чуешь, это выпить не можно, – Азирафель покачал головой и ткнул пальцем в Кроули. – Он те не даст.

– О чем это он?

Кроули понял, что надо спасать положение и поспешил опробовать пресловутую легенду.

– Добрый день, почтенные! Меня зовут граф Энтони Кроули. Я поймал этого безумного колдуна в городе: его давно ищут слуги государя. Царю угодно лично судить его. И мне, как его пленителю, выпала честь собственноручно доставить его пред светлые очи.

Он легонько толкнул Азирафеля локтем в бок, и ангел запоздало понял, что ему пора вступать со своей ролью. Он бросился вперед и попытался схватить одного стражника за одежду, вопя:

– Люди добрые! Помогите! Спасите меня от этого нехристя поганого! Я пойду к царю… Я скажу ему… Что он должен остановиться, или он погууубит святую землю рррусскую…

– Видали? – обернулся Кроули к караульным. – У него рассудок помутился. Хотя я даже сомневаюсь, было ли там вообще, чему мутиться-то.

Караульные переглянулись. Один из них взял Азирафеля за плечо и пристальнее вгляделся ему в лицо.

– Постой-ка! Не тот ли это знахарь, который моего Митёнка выходил? Мы уже думали на кладбище мальца везти, а этот остановил телегу, и говорит: «Везите ко мне». И сегодня Митька домой явился, живой-здоровый… Ты ли, батюшка? Тебе нужна помощь? Нам схватить этого человека? – он кивнул на Кроули.

Азирафель замялся. Кроули закатил глаза и, призвав свою силу, усыпил обоих стражников. Те разом повалились у стены, ангел и демон едва успели отпрыгнуть в сторону, чтобы не угодить под обрушившиеся с высоты человеческого роста алебарды.

Кроули повернулся к ангелу.

– Мог бы и упомянуть, что я иду в разведку со знаменитостью. Обязательно было лечить половину Москвы, да?

Азирафель улыбнулся смущенно, почти виновато и развел руками, забыв, что они связаны. Правое запястье выскочило из веревки. Кроули снова закатил глаза, но только для того, чтобы скрыть то непонятное тепло, которое отчего-то поселилось в груди. 

– Но было весело, – сообщил Азирафель. – Они собирались помочь _мне_ и арестовать _тебя_!

– О, да, то еще веселье, – фыркнул Кроули. – Ладно. Это была легкая часть. Дальше надо быть еще собраннее.

– А до этого мы были собранны? – поднял брови Азирафель.

– Поверить не могу, что я отношусь к воровству книг серьезнее тебя.

– В который раз повторяю: мы не будем _воровать_ книги.

– В который раз повторяю: «конечно-конечно».

До дворца они добрались без происшествий, если не считать того, что Азирафель тыкал в каждый дом, собор и терем и пытался рассказать Кроули всю их историю. Кроули напевал про себя песенку, которую подцепил от матросов своего корабля.

Когда они приблизились к дворцу, Кроули шепнул Азирафелю:

– Все, ангел, конец экскурсии, начало представления. 

Ответом ему был такой суровый взгляд, что он чуть не испугался, не обидел ли чем своего спутника. Но тут Азирафель с силой дернул веревку и заверещал:

– А ну отпусти меня, немец проклятый!

Кроули едва удержал веревку и запоздало включился в игру.

– Тихо! Тихо, – прикрикнул он, нарочно изображая акцент, и потянул Азирафеля к ступеням во дворец. Оттуда на странную парочку уже с любопытством взирали два стражника. – П’шоль, колдун, п’шоль!

– Я не колдун, темный ты невежда, я лекарь! – ангел дернул за веревку так, что Кроули еле удержался на ногах. Он намотал веревку на руку и, притянув Азирафеля к себе, прошипел ему на ухо:

– Зирочка, чуть поменьше Софокла, а? Так мы до ступенек никогда не дойдем.

Наконец они поднялись по лестнице и оказались перед массивной дубовой дверью и двумя привратниками, ее охранявшими.

– Вы кто такие? – спросил один из них, взгляд его маленьких черных глаз, укрытых кустистыми бровями, перескакивал с одного странного гостя на другого, еще более странного.

– Я граф Энтони Кроули, поймал с поличным этого безумного шарлатана, стараниями которого чума расползается по Москве… – он услышал, как Азирафель ахнул, но не удостоил его взглядом. – Государь велел мне доставить его в царские палаты и дожидаться, когда он сам явится его допросить.

– Царя во дворце сейчас нету. Отправились после казни в летний дворец – обсуждать дела с послами.

– О, это хорошо! – Кроули просиял, но успел оборвать себя прежде, чем стражник нахмурился. – Я хотел сказать, _нэ_хорошо. Фсё еще слабоват в русском. Стало быть, вы говорите, дворец пуст?

– Боюсь, что да. Я думал, господину вроде вас это лучше моего известно. Раз вы граф и все такое. Разве вы не должны быть с ними?

– О, меня задержал этот ужасный человек, – Кроули снова дернул за веревку. – Пришлось отложить свои дела, чтоб поймать его.

– Больно много чести для какого-то жалкого шарлатана, – поскреб бороду второй привратник.

– Пусть вас не обманывает его наружность: этот человек опасный чернокнижник и настоящий богатырь: он один на моих глаза выпил целый кувшин вина, запивая его пивом… А, скажи, выпил? – для пущего эффекта Кроули легонько дернул Азирафеля за веревку. Тот качнулся и ответил:

– Ик.

– Что-то он больно хилый у тебя для таких подвигов, – с сомнением покачал головой стражник.

– Это я-то хилый?! – вдруг вскинулся Азирафель. Он одним движением сбросил с себя веревки, а вторым – толкнул Кроули на пол. Демон вскрикнул, больше от неожиданности, чем от боли. Зато стражники тут же восприняли Азирафеля всерьез. Они схватились за свои бердыши и загородили собой дверь.

– Эй-эй, только осторожно, не поцарапайте! Колдун нужен царю живым! – заорал Кроули, сочиняя на ходу и в ужасе глядя на маленькую фигурку Азирафеля на фоне дюжих воинов.

– И что прикажете с ним делать? – нервно спросил один из привратников.  
Кроули с трудом поднялся на ноги.

– Дайте мне свой… этот… как он там называется у вас?

– Бердыш, милорд?

– Да, его. И откройте дверь. Если я буду вооружен, он меня скорее послушает.

Привратники явно колебались. Им не хотелось пускать сомнительных личностей во дворец, но хотелось поскорей избавиться от этих сомнительных личностей у себя на пороге. А избавиться от них можно было, пустив их во дворец.

В конце концов, они сдались. Один из них протянул Кроули тяжелый топорик на длинной ручке, а второй неторопливо открыл дверь.

– Я доложу думному дьяку, что вы прибыли, милорд, – сказал оставшийся безоружным привратник, когда они оказались в сенях.

– Отличная мысль, – Кроули кивнул и, когда стражник отошел на несколько шагов, наслал на него заклинание рассеянности.

– Ну и что это было? – обиженно проворчал Кроули, отряхиваясь. Он чувствовал, что у него был вид, как у потрепанного петуха, который тем не менее пытается сохранить достоинство.

– Ты слишком наслаждался своей ролью, – Азирафель показал ему язык. Несмотря на совершенно вымотанный вид, он был доволен как ребенок. – Па-ачему только тебе м-можно внушшши’льно выглядеть?

– Хошь выглядеть внушительно – не показывай людям язык, – заметил Кроули.

– Пр’сти, дорогой мой, – пробормотал Азирафель со вздохом. – Признаться, я правда немног’ перестарался. Ты сильно ушибся? 

– Ерунда. Костюм вот испачкал приличный. Думаешь, они это крыльцо хоть раз со дня основания мели? Сомневаюсь что-то. Отряхнешь сзади? – он повернулся к Азирафелю задом и стал искоса наблюдать, как на лице ангела угрызения совести борются со смущением. Долго смотреть на мучения Азирафеля он не смог и расхохотался. – Я пошутил, ангел! Боже, Зирочка, расслабься, это же приключение, Кого-нить ради. На вот, выпей…

Из сеней Кроули повел Азирафеля не в уже знакомые парадные залы, где днем был пир и прием послов, а в жилое крыло, где, как ему казалось, должны были располагаться покои царя.

– Думаешь, они нас быстро раскусят? – с сожалением спросил Азирафель, оглядываясь назад.

– Не, чары не позволят. А что, переживаешь, что времени почитать будет мало? – Кроули усмехнулся. – Ну, в крайнем случае, возьмешь на дом.

– Во-первых, у меня нет дома, – напомнил Азирафель. – А во-вторых, я н-ны собираюсь ничего уносить.

– Ну, ты ее еще не видел… – пожал плечами Кроули. Он уже заранее предвкушал, как ангел будет охать и вздыхать над каждым томом, не в силах разорваться между ними. Он отлично знал Азирафеля: книголюб просто не сможет уйти отсюда с пустыми руками. И воплощенный конфликт между чувством и долгом, который демону предстояло лицезреть, заткнет за пояс любую греческую трагедию.

Они собирались завернуть за угол, когда вдруг услышали голоса и громкие шаги, сопровождаемые звяканьем оружия. Шум доносился из коридора, который, как полагал Кроули, вел к царским покоям.

Кроули схватил Азирафеля за плечи и быстро спрятался вместе с ним за открытой дверью. Но кто бы это ни был – должно быть, очередные стражники – они прошли мимо них. Кроули услышал обрывки разговора:

– А нам обязательно идти? В смысле, мы же должны охранять покои царя.

– Не будь трусом! Царя там нет…

Когда они ушли, Кроули выбрался из укрытия. Азирафель последовал за ним.

– Я не верю нашему счастью! Похоже, это была охрана царя.

– Как дум’шь, кудай-то они почесали?

– Да ясное дело, куда – в кабак. Кот из дома – мыши в пляссс.

Пройдя по длинному коридору, Кроули заметил лесенку, ведущую вниз к узкой дубовой двери.

– О, смотри, Зира, – он махнул рукой, и на цыпочках метнулся к лестнице. – Подвал. Наверняка тут тайник.

– Нет, Кроули! – шепотом окликнул его Азирафель, но было поздно: Кроули уже снял замок простеньким заклинанием и толкнул дверь. – Это не тайник…

Несколько секунд Кроули стоял на пороге комнаты, не в силах пошевелиться, словно она засасывала его. Потом медленно повернулся и осторожно закрыл дверь. Его мутило.

– Это пыточная, да? – спросил Азирафель.

– Угу, – кивнул Кроули и достал фляжку. – Откуда ты знал?

– Иоганн рассказывал. Но хорошо то, что это значит, мы близко! Тайное хранилище, построенное Иваном для библиотеки, примыкает непосредственно к его спальне. А спальня находится в двух шагах от пыточной.

– Что? Ты серьезно? Кто устраивает пыточную рядом со спальней?

– Тот, кто не может уснуть, пока не убедится, что его враги в застенках и ему ничего не угрожает? – пожал плечами Азирафель.

– Я не понимаю, ты его оправдываешь что ли?

– Нет, просто пытаюсь понять.

– Тебе дай волю, ты бы всех грешников из котлов повынимал. У тебя слабость к негодяям, вот что я тебе скажу, ангел.

– Возможно, – Азирафель повернулся к Кроули и смерил его многозначительным взглядом. Кроули почувствовал, что щекам стало горячо, и поспешил снова нырнуть во фляжку. – Дай-ка я тоже выпью! Что-то волнуюсь… Не верится, что я сейчас наконец увижу ее…

– Ты бы, что ли, цветов захватил или вина. А то свидание какое-то не сильно торжественное, – хмыкнул Кроули.

Азирафель приложился к фляжке и сделал вид, что ничего не слышал. 

Они подошли к двери царской опочивальни. 

Кроули отстранил с дороги ангела и открыл дверь – только чтобы нос к носу столкнуться со старичком в длинном потертом кафтане. Увидев незнакомцев, тот, не медля, заслонил собой двери, выпятив грудь и как будто даже став выше ростом.

– Вы кто такие? Воры-разбойники, али честные люди? 

Кроули хотел было что-нибудь сказать, но Азирафель раньше него шагнул вперед.

– Здравствуй, добрый человек, меня зовут Азирафель, я друг Иоганна Веттермана, который переводит книги для государя. Иоганн попросил принести ему хороших чернил, и я нашел этого иностранного господина, который продает заморские чернила по хорошей цене.

– Иоанна тут нет. Иоанн завтра будет, – с подозрением глядя на них, сказал старик, вероятно, постельничий царя. – Завтра приходите. 

– Нет-нет, Иоганн договорился с государем, тот позволил доставить чернила сегодня, чтобы завтра Иоганн уже мог ими писать, понимаешь? Нам уже заплатили, мы не хотели бы задерживать товар… 

– Не знаю, я распоряжений не получал, без государя никого пущать не стану, – продолжал упираться постельничий. 

Кроули не выдержал. Он сделал решительный шаг к старцу и схватил его за руки. Постельничий сначала отпрянул, но потом почувствовал в ладонях Кроули бархатный мешочек, через который отлично прощупывались тяжелые металлические кругляшки.

– Говорят же тебе, дурень: царь позволил, – мягко сказал Кроули, и подмигнул, оставляя мешочек в руках старика.

– Ну-у, коли царь позволил… – с сомнением протянул тот и потихоньку, мелкими шажками подвинулся в сторону.

– Спасибо, можешь идти. Мы положим чернила и уйдем, – сказал Кроули и еще раз «пожал руку» постельничему тем же способом. 

Пропустив их внутрь, старик ушел, недоверчиво оглядываясь.

– Ты его подкупил, да? – недовольно спросил Азирафель, когда они оказались внутри. 

Спальня царя была тесной комнатой, с низкими сводчатыми потолками, высокой и широкой кроватью под балдахином и длинным узким столом, заваленным бумагами и книгами. По стенам стояли резные сундуки, на некоторых из них были навалены тряпки, на кровати лежала богато украшенная шуба и шапка с меховой отделкой и драгоценными каменьями. Вообще все помещение казалось ужасно тесным и темным и, несмотря на предметы роскоши, напоминало монастырскую келью.

– Ну, да, – пожал плечами Кроули, оглядываясь по сторонам. – А что?

Азирафель поцокал языком и вздохнул:

– У меня на глазах…

– Нет, а что такого-то? Никогда не понимал, что вы имеете против взяток? Мирный способ урегулирования конфликтов, помогает избежать насилия.

– Я предпочел бы, чтобы ты съездил ему по уху. Вреда его душе от этого было бы меньше.

– А _моей_?

– А твоей уже ничто не поможет, так и так.

– Это да. Но если бы на моем месте был человек, пришлось бы выбирать, чьей душе нанести вред… К тому же, я бы о его дубовую башку пальцы сломал. В последний раз дрался в трактире в Лондоне из-за чьей-то мерзкой эпиграммы, так потом несколько дней пытался кости нормально залечить. Не мое это.

Азирафель усмехнулся, и Кроули заметил, что ангел разглядывает его холеные тонкие пальцы.

– Что? – вскинулся Кроули. – Тебе, между прочим, тоже не помешало бы за руками следить! Сначала возишься в грязи, а потом несешь заразу больным. Вот переберешься в цивилизованную страну, я сведу тебя со специалистами… А сейчас давай тайник искать.

Это оказалось несложно. Азирафель почти сразу устремился к резной ширме, стоявшей у противоположной от входа стены. Отодвинув ее, ангел заинтересовался настенным ковром. 

Пока Азирафель обыскивал стену, внимание Кроули привлек рабочий стол Ивана. Бумаги, лежавшие на нем аккуратными стопками и беспорядочными грудами, почти все были исписаны почерком царя. Здесь могло быть кое-что очень полезное для Кроули.

Демон искоса глянул на Азирафеля. Тот все еще возился с ковром: ему удалось приподнять его с одной стороны, но когда он подлез под тяжелую ткань, ковер накрыл его сверху, поймав, будто мышь в мышеловку. Ангел пыхтел, пытаясь выпутаться и сохранить достоинство. В другой раз Кроули непременно бы над этим посмеялся, но сейчас ему было на руку, что Азирафель не смотрит.

Он торопливо рылся в бумагах Ивана. Наконец, он заметил сложенный пополам листок. Он пробежал его глазами. Неплохо, но можно и еще резче…

Взяв со стола перо и обмакнув его в чернила, он торопливо приписал несколько строк на оставшейся над печатью свободной части листа. Когда он приподнял письмо и подул на него, чтобы чернила скорее высохли, раздался страшный грохот: ковер упал со стены, увлекая за собой Азирафеля. 

Кроули поднял голову и расхохотался: ангел сидел на полу, растрепанный и накрытый ковром, будто черепаха панцирем. Но замечательней всего было его лицо. Это было лицо самого счастливого существа на свете. С довольной улыбкой и горящими глазами он смотрел на узкую дверь, открывшуюся за ковром на стене, и тыкал в нее пальцем.

– Вот он! Нашел! Та… тайник Ивана! Библиотека!

– Отлично, ангел! Поздравляю! За это надо выпить, – Кроули достал из-за пазухи фляжку и протянул ее Азирафелю.

– У меня еще есть, – покачал головой ангел. – Поднимем за это бокалы… фляжки… и чокнемся! По-рррусски! За успех нашего пррриключения!

– Идет! – просиял Кроули и, зубами вытащив пробку, сплюнул ее на пол.

Они чокнулись и выпили, и тут Кроули заметил, что Азирафель почему-то уставился на лежавшую на полу пробку. Затем его взгляд проследовал к левой руке Кроули, которую демон продолжал держать за спиной.

– Что это у тебя там?

– Где? – Кроули снова глотнул: лучший способ уйти от ответа.

– Здесь, – Азирафель, с ловкостью, удивительной для пьяного, схватил его за запястье и выдернул из пальцев письмо. – «Ради милосердия бога нашего… мы, великий государь, царь и великий князь Иван Васильевич всея Руси… королеве Елизавете Английской, Французской, Ирландской и иных…» Что это?

– Сам же видишь, – сказал Кроули, стараясь, чтобы его тон не выдавал волнения. – Письмо. 

– Грозный пере…реписывается с Елизаветой?

– Ну да. Откуда иначе, ты думаешь, тут английские послы?

– И… – Азирафелю явно было трудно осмыслить значение этого открытия, а плывущая перед глазами комната и Кроули, увиливающий от ответа, не очень-то ему помогали. – И какую роль в этом играешь ты?

– О, сссамую пол’жительную! – Кроули тряхнул головой так сильно, что чуть не завалился вперед. – Я пытаюсь расстроить намечающийся династический брак.

– Что?!!

– Все просто: Иван попросил руки Елизаветы, а заодно и политического убежища на случай, если дела у него тут пойдут неважно. Взамен предложил выгодные торговые отношения и аналогичные условия убежища, если дела пойдут неважно у жены. Я доставил это письмо Елизавете пару лет назад, а заодно доставил совет, что ей ни к чему такой муж, у которого в любой момент могут неважно пойти дела. Проследил, чтобы она не принимала предложения…

– Так ты все-таки устраиваешь войну… старый змей!.. – Кроули ожидал услышать в голосе Азирафеля негодование, но вместо этого в нем почему-то была обида. – А мне сказал…

– Никакой войны не будет, ангел! Ну, сам посуди, у них в своих землях, что ли, дел мало, чтобы плыть черт знает куда, только из-за того, что кто-то назвал кого-то «пошлой девицей»? 

– _Как_ назвал?

Кроули кивнул на письмо. Азирафель снова вгляделся в него.

– Это же дописано только что!

– Иван скажет мне спасибо за этот эпитет, его потом будут в учебниках истории цитировать. Вот увидишь…

– И ты притащил меня сюда, только чтобы подправить это письмо?! Ты воспользовался моей дру… моей любовью к книгам, чтобы я, ангел, прикрыл тебя, пока ты будешь вершить свое мерзкое, д-дьявольское… д-делишко?

– Зира, да успокойся ты! – Кроули все еще держал фляжку и не мог сунуть ее в карман, потому что пробка валялась на полу. Он шагнул к Азирафелю и взял его за плечо свободной рукой. – Во-первых, я же делаю то, что пойдет на пользу всем. Ты можешь представить себе Ивана и Елизавету в роли счастливых влюбленных? Мм? Как, по-твоему, кто из них первым придушит или отравит другого? А эти страны? Это же два совершенно разных мира. Союз между ними или превратит одну в рабскую колонию другой, или подорвет изнутри империю, как это было с Римом и Византией. А в-третьих, я вовсе не за этим сюда пришел! Я пришел с тобой за книгами, такой был план. А это просто… под руку попалось…

– Ага! Раз оно «просто попалось» тебе под руку, чего ты тогда его прятал? И если ты действительно задумал совершить что-то хорошее, почему ты мне об этом не рассказал?

– Я не говорил, что задумал «хорошее», не перевирай, будь добр, мне из-за тебя голову оторвут. Я говорил, что сделаю «лучше для всех». Включая меня. И я не сказал тебе, просто потому что не хотел говорить о делах. Не в смысле, _с тобой_, а в смысле… _вообще_. Хотел забыть. Знаешь, давай, я оставлю письмо здесь, и мы продолжим начатое, а?  
Кроули торопливо сунул письмо обратно на стол, жалея, что вообще взял этот чертов листок бумаги.

– Выпьем еще?

Азирафель молча кивнул. И они выпили еще.

– Прости, – пробормотал ангел, глядя в пол. – Я не хотел говорить… ну, что ты…

– Ладно, – великодушно сказал Кроули и хлопнул его по плечу. – А я не хотел портить нам веселье. 

– Прост… когда я под этим д-делом… – Азирафель икнул и показал на фляжку. – Мне иногда сложно с тобой…

– Мне с тобой всегда сложно, ангел, – усмехнулся Кроули. – Было бы просто, не было бы интересно. Ладно, давай вернемся к делу.

Немного покопавшись в замке, он открыл дверь. За ней находился узкий коридор, который уходил немного вперед, а затем вниз. Было темно, и Кроули извлек из воздуха небольшой факел. 

Без лишних слов Кроули и Азирафель начали спускаться. 

Внизу была небольшая комнатка с дверью. С ее замком Кроули возился еще дольше: тратить много сил не хотелось, да и время у них еще было, поскольку те стражники явно покинули свой пост ради более приятного занятия. Однако ангел от нетерпения чуть ли не подпрыгивал на месте. 

– Не переживай, Зира. Я быстро. Пара минут – и мы внутри.

Наконец, дверь поддалась. 

Внутри довольно сухой и теплой комнаты стояло несколько больших дубовых сундуков и массивный стол для письма. На нем лежала огромная рукописная книга, открытая в самом начале. 

Крышки некоторых сундуков были подняты, и в свете факела их содержимое искрило и переливалось, как сокровище пещеры чудес из какой-нибудь восточной сказки. Кроули не сразу понял, что это были лишь богатые украшения переплетов, а истинная драгоценность была в том, что под ними скрывалось.

Рядом с ним Азирафель судорожно вздохнул.


	4. Глава IV

Азирафель ступил через порог с таким благоговением, какого не проявлял ни к одному из Божьих храмов. Он так давно мечтал об этом, не зная даже, существует ли объект его мечтаний. Он глубоко вздохнул. Запах книжной пыли и истории заставлял его сердце восторженно колотиться. У него за спиной Кроули тихонько хихикнул. Азирафель повернулся к нему немного смущенно и сказал:

– Ты не против, если я?.. – он показал на книги.  
– О, что ты! Конечно, нет! Зачем же мы иначе сюда пришли?  
– Спасибо тебе, – сказал Азирафель с улыбкой. – И за то, что заставил меня это сделать, тоже.  
– Обращайся. Просто намекни, что ты готов поддаться искушению, и я что-нибудь придумаю.

Азирафель подумал, что самодовольная ухмылка Кроули вовсе не выглядела коварной. Но, может быть, тут было слишком темно.

– Мне понадобится свет. И… может быть, протрезветь… чуточку.

Он взял свечу со стола и зажег ее. Держа ее в руке, он подошел к ближайшему сундуку.

– Тацит… Светоний… Так, это историки… А тут у нас что? Аристофан? О, боже правый! У Ивана здесь в самом деле комедии! И «Песни» Пиндара! Сир! Изданий его сатир не так уж много: вообще-то, я не уверен, что когда-нибудь их видел…

Азирафелю даже не пришлось прикладывать особых усилий, чтобы протрезветь: один вид книг оказывал на него отрезвляющее действие.

Он порхал от одного сундука к другому, собирая самые редкие и интересные книги в стопку на столе. Затем уселся и принялся читать. Он проглотил уже несколько страниц комедии Аристофана, которую лишь раз видел прежде и никогда не читал, когда вспомнил, что он здесь не один. Он бросил смущенный взгляд на Кроули. Демон устроился на одном из сундуков со своей фляжкой и с любопытством изучал какую-то книгу.

Азирафель прокашлялся.

– Э-э… Ты точно не против посидеть тут… со мной?  
– Что? – Кроули рассеянно поднял голову. – О, да! Конечно. У меня есть выпивка, и книжка эта прям интересная.  
– В самом деле?

Азирафелю было любопытно, что за книга могла так прочно завладеть вниманием Кроули.

– А-ага.

Ангелу показалось, что он увидел крошечную улыбку, прятавшуюся в уголках губ Кроули, и был готов поклясться, что демон ждет, чтобы он спросил его о книге. Поэтому Азирафель спрашивать не стал. 

Пролетел еще час или два. В комнате становилось уже довольно душно, и, хотя ангел и демон не нуждались в кислороде, читать было уже трудновато. Азирафель понимал, что он не сможет долго поддерживать свое тело с помощью магии, поэтому решил выбирать книги с умом.

Закончив с «Ораториями и поэмами» Кальвина и делая выбор между несколькими томами исторических трактатов, он заметил, что Кроули до сих пор листает ту же самую книгу. Азирафель сдался.

– Я сдаюсь, – сказал он. – Что это?  
– Где? – Кроули с невинным видом поднял брови.  
– Книга, которую ты читаешь. Что это?  
– О. Да так, просто какой-то роман. Хочешь попробовать? 

Он вскочил с сундука слишком резко и слегка покачнулся.

– Упс! Душновато тут, да?  
– Я скоро закончу, – пообещал Азирафель.

Книга легла перед ним. Название гласило: «Гинофаэт».

– Хм… Кажется, я о ней не слышал.  
– А ты попробуй. Нет, погоди. Вот тут прочти.

Кроули открыл книгу на какой-то конкретной странице и протянул Азирафелю. Ангел начал читать, еще не совсем понимая, что читает.

Пока не понял.

– Кроули!

Азирафель почувствовал, как щеки загорелись от смущения. Кроули хихикал, как мальчишка.

– Ангелам не полагается читать такие книги! Ты… ты… негодный ты демон!

Он знал, что краснеет.

– Ангелам и комедии читать не полагается!  
– Забери свою мерзкую книжку!  
– Но почему? Не понимаю, чего ты так взъелся? Она же о любви!  
– Да, но… Эй, что это? Ты слышишь?  
– Ты меняешь тему, да?  
– Нет, я серьезно. Это что, колокола?

Азирафель подошел к толстой стене и прислушался.

– Не знаю. Может быть.  
– Разве им не поздновато звонить?

Кроули пожал плечами. Он не особенно обращал внимание на традиции колокольного перезвона. Обычно он по возможности старался держаться от церквей подальше.

– Ладно. Пожалуй, мне лучше читать побыстрее.

Он снова сел. Однако сосредоточиться на чтении становилось все труднее и труднее даже несмотря на то, что каждая книга была сама по себе сокровищем. Ему приходилось напоминать своему телу, чтобы оно работало без кислорода и заставлять свечу гореть. Кроме того, за стенами здания как будто стало немного шумновато. Но, может быть, это был побочный эффект усталости. Кроули, между тем, по-прежнему спокойно сидел на сундуке, потягивал вино и наблюдал за Азирафелем. Он оставил книгу на столе, что доказывало, что он читал ее исключительно для того, чтобы возбудить любопытство ангела. Азирафель улыбнулся. И тут же свеча на столе погасла.

– Ой, – Азирафель едва заметно вздрогнул.  
– Давай, я, – быстро сказал Кроули и, щелкнув пальцами, вновь зажег свечу. – А ты не отвлекайся от чтения.  
– Спасибо, – Азирафель снова улыбнулся, но не сразу смог вернуться к чтению. Его мысли постоянно обращались к Кроули, который просидел вместе с ним здесь много часов, явно умирая со скуки. Но он молча ждал и смотрел, как Азирафель читает.

Наконец, он отодвинул книгу и взял свою фляжку. Он отхлебнул из нее, и, возможно была виновата усталость и нехватка магии, но на этот раз коварная жидкость сразу ударила в голову, принеся с собой ощущение радости и свободы, а также кое-какую сомнительную идею.

– Дорогой мой? – спросил он, ковыряя пальцем пробку.  
– А?  
– Тебе очень нужно то письмо?   
– Ну, я за ним аж из Англии приплыл, – невесело усмехнулся Кроули.   
– Нет, я в смысле… Ты хотел забрать его сейчас…  
– Ну, да, так мне не пришлось бы лишний раз встречаться с царем, добиваться того, чтобы письмо было подходящим, наблюдать, как с людей снимают шкуру, и опасаться за собственную. Но по большому счету – это лишь вопрос времени… Я закончу свою работу так или иначе.

Азирафель сделал несколько довольно больших глотков из фляжки и готовился сказать что-то еще, когда они услышали громкие голоса наверху.

– Нас кто-то обнаружил? – прошептал Азирафель, в ужасе вытаращившись на Кроули.  
– Нет, это вряд ли: мы же закрыли дверь в спальню. Они просто стучат в нее, потому что постельничий знает, что мы здесь.  
– Ага…  
– Я с ними разберусь.  
– Нет! – вдруг остановил его Азирафель. Он не был уверен, почему. Он говорил себе, что переживает за людей за дверью. Но, если бы пришлось сказать совсем честно, ему только что пришла в голову идея, и теперь обстоятельства давали ему шанс воплотить ее в жизнь. – Нет, я прогоню их, а ты закрой комнату. Нам все равно уже пора уходить.  
– Ты уверен? - нахмурился Кроули.  
– Да. Ну… Я бы с удовольствием хотел почитать их подольше. Они великолепны. Но, боюсь, я сейчас уже не в состоянии продолжать.

Сверху раздался новый стук в дверь, и Азирафель поспешил к лестнице.

– Ладно. Конечно, – Кроули больше не спорил, и Азирафель подумал, что демон, должно быть, благодарен за внезапное спасение от этого скучного приключения.

Азирафель вновь торопливо вошел в комнату Ивана Грозного. Находиться здесь одному, без Кроули, было странно – почти страшно, на самом деле. С другой стороны, когда он представил, как Кроули будет счастлив, когда он принесет ему письмо, то поймал себя на том, что широко улыбается. Это было тревожащее чувство, которое появлялось у него всякий раз, когда Азирафель в чем-то помогал демону. Но это было, скорее, волнение азарта и желание порадовать Кроули, чем беспокойство о том, что он, как ангел, делает что-то не то. Это удивляло его каждый раз.

Он ведь никому не причиняет зла, верно?

С этой мыслью Азирафель взял письмо со стола и сунул за пазуху.

– Может, там никого нет? – раздался голос за дверью. Азирафель чуть не забыл о главной причине, по которой поднялся сюда. От внезапного звука он вздрогнул и нечаянно сшиб стопку книг, лежавшую на краю стола.  
– Или _есть_, – ответил другой голос, и стук продолжился. – Эй! Кто там? Ваше величество? Ваше величество, вы там?  
– Это не может быть царь! – раздался шепот в ответ. – Царь покинул Москву, когда услыхал о набеге.

_Набег?_

Азирафель похолодел. Он не знал точно, что это означало, но это точно было нехорошо.

– Ясное дело, я здесь! – крикнул он, пытаясь сделать голос как можно более грозным и не слишком сильно заикаться. – Кому еще тут быть? Что стряслось?

– Ваше величество? Как же вы там оказались? Разве вы не знаете? Девлет-Гирей, подлый татарский хан, пришел жечь Москву!

И вот тогда-то Азирафель почувствовал запах дыма. Он бросился к окну, но оно было слишком узким, и видно было очень мало. Огонь, вероятно, еще не пробрался в Кремль, но посады были объяты пламенем, и две ближние башни крепости уже загорелись.

– Ваше величество. Они стреляли горящими стрелами по дворцу! Деревянная крыша горит. Идемте, нужно уходить, пока она не рухнула!

Азирафель был слишком пьян, чтобы принять разумное решение, поэтому он принял неразумное.

Он схватил шубу, лежавшую на кровати, и кое-как набросил ее на себя. Потом надел массивную царскую шапку так, что меховая опушка скрыла глаза, и бросился к дверям.  
Азирафель знал, что действовать надо решительно. К счастью, решительности ему было сейчас не занимать: комната перед глазами весело плясала, а царская шуба на плечах дарила ощущение власти и неприкосновенности. Он слегка приоткрыл дверь и пророкотал:

– Как посмели пустить поганых на святую московскую землю?! Али зря мое войско хлеб ест?! Пааччэму Кремль гх’рит? Хто недоглядел супостата?

Двое стражников, стоявших за дверью, вздрогнули и в страхе отпрянули, внезапно увидев грозное лицо Азирафеля, наполовину скрытое шапкой.

– Изменники привели татар на Москву. Выдали им, что у нас меньше шести тысяч воинов. А их-то больше сотни тысяч! Нам против поганых не выстоять… Прикажете все равно дать бой?  
– Разумеется, нет! – воскликнул Азирафель, чуть не забыв изменить голос. – Прррикажите воинам отступить за стены Кремля, и сию же минуту уведите людей с площади. Помогите им схорониться. Да, и попробуйте потушить пожар.  
– Но государь, я пришел за вами…  
– Я шшто, по-твоему, отрок неразумный, али дитя малое, несмышленое, и сам иc’своего дворца выход не найду? А ну п’шшли вон! Выполняйте приказ!

С этими словами он резко захлопнул дверь перед носом у стражников. 

В ту же секунду откуда-то сзади послышался ужасный грохот. Азирафель чуть не выпрыгнул из шубы. Казалось, будто половина здания обрушилась у него за спиной. Азирафель резко обернулся и увидел длинную трещину, прочертившую дальнюю стену комнаты, будто шрам.

– Кроули! О, нет! Нет-нет-нет…

Азирафель перевел дух и, путаясь в мехах, поспешил к двери в тайник. На узкой лестнице, ведущей вниз в библиотеку, было трудно дышать, в воздухе стояла пыль, и кусочки камней падали с потолка. Наконец, он спустился в комнату, где была дверь, ведущая в библиотеку.

– Кроули! – распахнув ее, крикнул Азирафель, как можно громче, и тут же закашлялся. – Кроули! Ты там?! Ты живой?!

Ответа не последовало. Крики снаружи стали громче, и Азирафель сомневался, что за ними он вообще сможет что-то услышать. А потом он понял, что слышать будет нечего.

В темноте он чуть не наткнулся на стену, которой не было здесь пять минут назад.  
Нет, не на стену. На потолок. Потолок был на полу…

Здание, которое когда-то прилегало к царской опочивальне и стояло непосредственно над библиотекой, обвалилось. Азирафель не знал, как пожар смог поглотить внутреннюю часть постройки так быстро, и у него было не так уж много времени на раздумья. Единственное, что он знал – это было свежевозведенное надгробие для библиотеки Ивана и… для Кроули.

– Кроули! 

Азирафель пробежал вдоль обвала и обратно. Прорех нигде не было, а у него не хватило бы сил поднять даже один жалкий камешек.

Азирафель был в панике. Он не был уверен, что мыслит здраво, но знал, что он должен что-то сделать: его долг как ангела требовал этого. Остались ли еще во дворце люди? А как там те, кто за пределами Кремля? Предупредил ли их кто-нибудь, чтобы они хотя бы укрылись за крепостными стенами? И почему колокола больше не звонили? Азирафель должен был что-то сделать.

Он должен был вытащить Кроули отсюда... Нет, он _хотел_ вытащить Кроули. Он _должен был_ предупредить людей.

Но что если Кроули все еще был жив, и Азирафель бросит его там, с книгами?

_«Что ты больше любишь, людей или книги?»_ – весьма неуместно спросил его внутренний голос.

– Кроулиииии! – отчаянно крикнул Азирафель в последний раз, чувствуя в горле ком, от которого было трудно дышать. Ответа не было. Конечно, никакого ответа не будет.

Он шмыгнул носом, почти инстинктивно взялся за фляжку и проглотил слезы вместе с алкоголем.

Это придало ему немного сил. По крайней мере, теперь ему оставалось только одно.

Азирафель быстро вернулся по лестнице назад в спальню, а оттуда вышел в коридор. Здесь было больше окон, и Азирафель скорее учуял, чем увидел, что дым уже начал заполнять дворец. Он остановился у ближайшего окна и выглянул на темнеющую площадь. Он не видел внизу людей, но его внимание все равно отвлек на себя пожар. Посады за стенами Кремля превратились в полукруг огня. Издалека казалось, будто в земле образовалась трещина, ведущая прямо в Ад. Ночное небо над ней было красным и испещренным новорожденными звездами искр. В другое окно Азирафель увидел колокольню Ивана Великого. На одном из ее этажей плясали языки пламени.

_Вот, почему не звонили колокола!_

Уверенность Азирафеля возросла.

Он побежал по коридору, рывком открывая одну дверь за другой. Очень скоро он нашел то, что искал – дворцовую домовую церковь. В каждом русском дворянском доме была такая. А у здешней домовой церкви была еще и довольно высокая колокольня. Азирафель надеялся, что она все еще была цела. В одной из стен церковного зала он обнаружил крошечную дверь, за которой находилась узкая лестница, которая, как он предполагал, вела на вершину колокольни. Он полез наверх, цепляясь обеими руками за перила.

На первой открытой площадке он понял, что это будет непросто: те горящие стрелы, о которых говорили стражники, должно быть, угодили и в колокольню. Но возвращаться было слишком поздно.

Он бросил короткий взгляд на площадь внизу. Толпы людей из посадов валили к воротам Кремля, но не все они были открыты. Образовалась давка. К тому же, почему-то никто не пытался потушить пожар. Ни тот, что охватил дворец, ни тот, что бушевал за крепостными стенами. Азирафель не понимал: они ведь наверняка знали, что огонь пойдет дальше? Ветер, которого не было всего несколько часов назад, усилился так, что Азирафелю, которого шатало от алкоголя и усталости, пришлось схватиться за перила, чтобы не упасть.  
Кроме того, Кроули мог все еще быть где-то там… И книги… И, может быть, другие люди во дворце. 

Кому-то надо было начать бороться с огнем. Может быть, Азирафель снова не видел всей картины, но он должен был сделать хоть что-то.

На последней открытой площадке огонь встретил Азирафеля. Крыша колокольни была частично деревянной, и теперь она горела, как факел, на фоне ночного неба. Как только ангел ступил на площадку, ему пришлось закрыть лицо от хлопьев сажи, летавших вокруг. Он поднял голову и увидел маленькие языки пламени, пробирающиеся сквозь дыру в шатровой крыше и ползущие по деревянным ребрам, образующим ее каркас. 

Но в остальном маленькое помещение с колоколами все еще было нетронутым. Их было четыре. Один большой, свисающий с потолка в центре, и три поменьше – в стороне. 

Азирафель отчаянно уцепился за язык самого большого колокола и несколько раз что было мочи дернул за веревку.

Он не в первый раз звонил в церковные колокола. Однако колокола европейских готических соборов звучали совсем иначе, чем русские. В тех было больше глубины и строгой, мрачной торжественности, в этих – больше переливчатой радости и немного печального праздника. 

У него тут же заложило уши. Звон показался таким громким и внезапным, что ангел, не сдержавшись, коротко вскрикнул и не упал только потому, что держался за язык колокола.

Однако это его не остановило, он лишь старался бить как можно громче и настойчивее, несмотря на боль в ушах. Дав несколько тяжелых ударов, он метнулся к малым колоколам и пустил по площади тревожный перезвон. 

Это было тяжело. Голова у Азирафеля кружилась от вина, усталости, дыма и какого-то непонятного восторга, который наполнил все его существо. Наконец, он уронил заболевшие от напряжения руки и подбежал к краю площадки.

Головы всех людей на площади повернулись к нему. Колокольня была высокой, но не настолько, чтобы снизу было не видно фигуру человека в шубе и царской шапке.

– Это царь! Смотрите!  
– Сам государь бьет в колокола! Где ж такое слыхано?  
– А колокольня-то горит! Батюшки светы! Ей-богу, горит!  
– Что это он кричит?  
– Тревогу бьет, людей спасает…  
– А, мечтай! Просто на помощь зовет…  
– Глянь-ка, да и дворец уж горит! Огонь пожрет его и до нас доберется!  
– Несите воду, дворец тушить! – крикнул кто-то, и несколько человек отделились от толпы и бросились к колодцам.

Азирафель собрал немного магии, еще остававшейся в нем, и попытался донести свой последний приказ:

– _Откройте вторые ворота! Пустите людей!_

Его услышали. Стражники, наконец, справились с паникой и поняли, что от них требуется. Они открыли еще одни ворота, едва успев увернуться от потока людей, хлынувшего в Кремль.

Азирафель смотрел на толпы людей, пытавшихся попасть в Кремль со стороны пожара, и на мужчин, бежавших к дворцу с ведрами воды.

Ангела переполнял восторг, ему казалось, что каждым ударом колокола он поднимает с места новую волну людей и гонит ее, как ветер гонит морские волны к берегу. Он едва замечал, что огонь с деревянных балок спрыгнул на толстую шубу и потрескивал, поедая парчу. 

Люди Москвы выживут. Под звон колоколов на горящей церкви. Красивые декорации спасения. И красивые декорации для ухода…

Азирафель готовился дать последний отчаянно-торжественный перезвон, когда вдруг…

– Ангел, проклятье, рехнулся что ли?!!!

В следующую секунду Азирафеля чуть не смыло с колокольни потоком воды, которым Кроули окатил его с ног до головы.

_Кроули?_

От неожиданности, ангел потерял равновесие и неуклюже сел на пол. Мокрая шуба придавила его, словно груда камней, а мех с шапки сосульками прилип ко лбу, закрывая глаза. Несмотря на опасность момента Кроули не мог не расхохотаться при виде этого зрелища.

– Елки зеленые, Зирочка, ты бы себя видел!

Демон сложился пополам и, наверное, заплакал бы от смеха, если бы это было возможно.

– Я… я думал, ты погиб в туннеле… – пробормотал Азирафель, безуспешно пытаясь подняться.  
– Нет, меня не задело. Но пришлось разбирать завал. Кажется, теперь у меня уже тоже маловато магии, – тревожно сказал он, рассматривая свои мокрые руки.  
– _Это_ ты называешь «маловато»? – Азирафель показал на свою насквозь мокрую шубу.  
– Ну, если честно, я планировал и крышу тоже потушить… 

В ту же секунду наверху что-то опасно затрещало. Кроули схватил Азирафеля за руку и рывком поднял его. 

Они едва успели отшатнуться к перилам, когда огромный колокол сорвался с крыши и, с грохотом пробив пол, полетел вниз.

– Надо убираться… Она уже шатается, – пробормотал Кроули.

Первым инстинктом Азирафеля было раскрыть крылья. Но к своему ужасу, ангел осознал, что не может этого сделать: у него не хватало магии даже для такого простого действия. Чувство было такое, будто он вдруг стал слишком слаб, чтобы поднять часть своего собственного тела. Азирафель похолодел: это, кроме того означало, что он мог не пережить развоплощения, если бы оно случилось с ним сейчас…

– Я не смогу полететь, – Азирафель покачал головой, глядя вниз. – Это будет все равно что прыгнуть.

За спиной послышался шелест перьев, и, обернувшись, он увидел черные крылья Кроули, закрывшие собой и горящую крышу, и готовые вот-вот обрушиться стены. Прежде чем Азирафель успел что-то подумать, демон решительно шагнул к нему, обхватил его руками и прыгнул. 

Сердце Азирафеля подскочило от внезапного чувства невесомости. Он ахнул и вцепился в Кроули, хотя в этом и не было необходимости: Кроули и без того держал его так крепко, что ангел удивился, как у него еще могли остаться такие силы? Он не видел приближающуюся землю – только черное, изумительно прекрасное крыло и на глазах падающую колокольню.

– Это демон! – крикнул вдруг кто-то в толпе! Слова тут же потонули в истошных воплях.  
– Бежим!  
– Демон из пламени!  
– Он похитил государя!  
– Да нет, это государь вызвал демона!  
– Да нет же, это вовсе не государь!  
– Бежим!!!

Хотя бы один плюс у людской паники был: она расчистила Кроули площадку для приземления.

Он опустился на землю, намеренно отклонившись назад, чтобы не ушибить Азирафеля и не придавить его крыльями. В результате Кроули потерял равновесие и наверняка повредил бы крылья, если бы вовремя не спрятал их. Упав на спину, он, наконец-то, выпустил из объятий Азирафеля и расхохотался.

– Видело бы нас сейчас наше начальство!

Азирафель торопливо отполз от демона на безопасное расстояние, но не мог не заразиться его весельем и тоже слегка улыбнулся, покачав головой.

– У меня хотя бы есть оп-правдание: я спа-асал людей. А ты-то своему что сказал бы?  
– Мм?.. Что мешал тебе спасать людей? Кстати, как этот дивный головной убор помогал тебе в твоем богоугодном деле? – Кроули показал на голову Азирафеля и тот понял, что на нем до сих пор надета промокшая и покрытая копотью царская шапка.  
– Мас-маска-ровка, – пробормотал он. Что-то говорило ему, что надо встать и бежать, но ни голова, ни ноги не слушались этого разумного голоса. У него едва были силы оставаться в сознании.   
– Если ты хотел подставить царя, мог бы сделать это как следует, – Кроули махнул рукой и на мокрой шапке выросли два небольших изогнутых рога. Азирафель торопливо ощупал их и с упреком посмотрел на демона.  
– Кроули! Тебе не кажется, что сейчас не время?..   
– Демон! – закричал кто-то в толпе. – Это он поджег церковь! Несите святую воду, скорее, батюшка!

Головокружительное чувство облегчения, которое Азирафель испытал от их чудесного спасения, мгновенно испарилось.

– Тебе надо уходить! – Азирафель вскочил на ноги и вцепился в рукав Кроули, пытаясь поднять того с земли. – Это монахи, они могут быть опасны…

Кроули испуганно оглянулся на приближающуюся к ним толпу. Впереди бежал человек в длинной рясе, угрожающе потрясая крестом и длинной бородой. Демон снова расправил крылья, но они поникли под собственной тяжестью.

Кроули с сомнением посмотрел на Азирафеля.

– Я не уверен, что взлечу вместе с тобой… – тихо проговорил он.  
– Что? Зачем тебе?.. – нахмурился Азирафель, а потом понял. – О. Нет. Брось, Кроули, я-то как-нибудь выпутаюсь! У них нет оружия против меня, но ты… Пожалуйста, улетай!  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Кроули, все же с тревогой поглядывая на толпу. Потом он тряхнул головой, будто отгоняя тяжелые предчувствия, и улыбнулся. – Эй, Зира? Отличный у нас вышел набег, куда там каким-то татарам!

Азирафель только улыбнулся и покачал головой.

– Боюсь, завтра тебе придется рассказывать мне, в чем он заключался. Мне кажется, я никогда столько не пил…  
– О, я с удовольствием это сделаю, ангел, – коварно подмигнул Кроули. 

Демон взмахнул крыльями, с трудом поднялся в воздух и полетел.

– Стреляйте, дурни, чего вы ждете! – закричали в толпе, и Азирафель ахнул, когда вслед удаляющейся черной фигуре полетели стрелы.

Он не знал, показалось ли ему, или он действительно видел, как одна из стрел оцарапала Кроули. Но, так или иначе, это не нарушило полет. Кроули был спасен. Со счастливой улыбкой юродивого Азирафель повернулся к испуганной толпе.

***

– Да не царь это!  
– Не может царь быть таким хиленьким…  
– Ну, одет он точно как царь, я эту шапку завсегда признаю.  
– Да? А что, по-твоему, царь делает на крыше с демоном.  
– Может, это был не демон? Может, тебе вовсе привиделось?  
– А остальным? Так уж всем привиделось что ли?  
– Царь он или нет, а шапка ему к лицу! Глядите, какой смешной, хоть сейчас на картину.  
– Может, он пытался предупредить народ о пожаре?  
– Да, именно! Я…  
– О-о-о!!! – по толпе пронесся вздох, когда ангел, наконец, заговорил. Все притихли.  
– Я в самом деле пытался вас предупредить… И, если честно, та башня все еще горит, и татары… Где?.. С ними вообще кто-нибудь сражается? В общем, на вашем месте, я бы меня отпустил.  
– О чем это он?  
– Это он нас искушает.  
– Ого, – пробормотал Азирафель. – Кроули будет мной так гордиться.

Ему уже было все равно, отпустят его, убьют или бросят в тюрьму. Усталость и алкоголь уже настолько овладели его слабым телом, что сейчас ему хотелось только спать.

– Что здесь происходит? – раздался новый голос, властный и уверенный. Азирафель даже заставил себя разлепить глаза.

Над ним нависал всадник при полном вооружении. К его седлу была привязана метла и голова мертвой собаки. Азирафелю стало дурно.

– Кто этот человек? – спросил всадник.  
– Это демон! Смотрите на рога!  
– Или колдун!  
– Он был на колокольне, а потом его спустил демон на черных крыльях.  
– На нем шапка и шуба царя.  
– Это самозванец!  
– Наверняка, он и поджег дворец…  
– Увести его! – крикнул всадник. 

Тут же из-за его спины выехали еще двое таких же воинов, спешились, и начали вязать Азирафелю руки. Он не сопротивлялся. В воздухе становилось слишком мало кислорода, а в голове – слишком мало мыслей. Одна из них, однако, была о том, что его связывают уже второй раз за день, и в первый раз это было куда как приятнее. 

– Заключить под стражу до объявления указа государя.

Азирафеля перекинули через седло. Приоткрыв глаза, он встретился взглядом с дохлой собакой, коротко вскрикнул и отключился.


	5. Chapter 5

Девлет-Гирей не собирался захватывать Москву. Не в обычаях кочевников было становиться царями. В обычаях кочевников было грабить, устрашать, вызывать благоговение и покорность. Пожар и разорение Москвы отвечали всем этим целям. Поэтому, погуляв в столице Руси день, татарский хан отозвал свою конницу назад в степи.

Москва тлела и зализывала раны. Люди возвращались в свои дома, если от них еще что-то оставалось. 

Царь Иван вернулся в Москву с юга, куда бежал, как только услыхал о приближении Девлет-Гирея и понял, что дать бой татарам не сможет. Слишком мала была русская армия после подавления восстаний в Новгороде и казней бояр-«предателей». 

Теперь ему необходимо было вновь показать свою власть. И отличным способом это сделать было покарать виновных в беде, постигшей Москву. Разумеется, он не мог наказать татарского хана, но к счастью, в столице был схвачен некто, кого подозревали в измене и сговоре с Девлет-Гиреем. 

Вот только предатель был наполовину пьян и проспал почти все время допроса.

– Чесслово, государь, ты все не тэк понял… – покачиваясь перед царем, сообщил преступник. С него, наконец, сняли мокрую царскую шубу и оскверненную шапку, которые были приложены к делу в качестве улик. – Я нич-шево не поджигал… Зачем мне было поджигать, когда все с’мо горело?

– Стало быть, если бы все само не горело, ты бы поджег?  
– Да нееет! Ну что ты сразу думашшь, плохое? Я был у тебя в покоях, потому как относил чернила для Иоганна… А потом запахло дымом… Прибежали ваши… И я растерялся! Просто сделал, что под руку взбрело…  
– Он хочет сказать, «что в голову взбрело», – перевел Кроули, стоявший слева от Ивана. Ему стоило нечеловеческих усилий напроситься на допрос, и теперь он просто места себе не находил от бессилия. Единственное, что он мог делать – это беспомощно глядеть на Азирафеля.  
– Я понял, – процедил Иван, не удостоив Кроули и взглядом. Он не спускал глаз с ангела. – Что ты делал в покоях царя, мошенник?  
– Я же сказал: относил чернила… Правильно? – Азирафель вдруг поднял голову и посмотрел на Кроули. У того сердце ушло в пятки. Если пьяный ангел раскроет его… Конечно, скорее всего, он сможет сбежать, но тогда все шансы спасти Азирафеля рухнут, и миссию, порученную ему Адом, можно считать проваленной. 

К тому же, поскольку дворец сгорел, Грозный временно жил и вершил дела в одном из монастырей. А монастырь, как, впрочем, и весь город, был доверху напичкан религиозными реликвиями, крестами и праведными святыми отцами, так и норовившими окропить святой водой каждого подвернувшегося под руку нечестивца, не говоря уже о настоящем демоне…

К счастью, паника Кроули не была замечена, потому что царь вдруг вскочил с места и стукнул посохом об пол.

– Как ты смеешь морочить мне голову, смерд! А ну отвечай правду сейчас же! Не то Малюта из тебя ее вытянет.

Азирафель от неожиданности отступил на шаг назад на дрожащих ногах и чуть не упал на пол. На его пьяном и честном лице появилось выражение такого замешательства и почти детской обиды, что Кроули едва поборол желание броситься вперед и подхватить его.

– Государь, – снова решился вступить Кроули. – Мне кажется, тут все предельно ясно: это никакой не предатель и уж тем более не заговорщик. Ты посмотри на него, это же обыкновенный пьяница и мошенник. Да он едва на ногах держится: думаешь, он мог бы чем-то помочь Девлет-Гирею в таком состоянии?

– Хм-м, – Иван почесал бороду.

– Наверняка, это просто жалкий воришка из беглых монахов. Увидел, что Кремль горит, забрался во дворец, думал под шумок поживиться, а не рассчитал, что огонь и туда перекинулся. В отчаянии полез на колокольню, надеялся, его спасут…

– Да нет, нет, – запротестовал Азирафель. – Я полез на колокольню, чтобы предупредить людей… О пожаре… Там такой пожар был у-у-у!.. Почти как в Александрии, только гораздо меньше… Но это не важно! Важно, что это недопонимание. Я хотел как лучше… И мне удалось! – вдруг просиял он. – Люди-то побежали тушить дворец! И ворота посадским открыли…

Кроули не знал, восхищаться ангелом или рвать на себе волосы от того, что он творил. Азирафель выстилал для себя верную дорожку на виселицу. И ладно бы только на виселицу: если бы ангела, скажем, просто повесили или обезглавили, совесть Кроули была бы спокойна – это бы означало, что Азирафель отправится на Небеса, получит новое тело и, вероятно, новое назначение и наконец-то избавится от этой проклятой страны. Но мысли о пыточной рядом с покоями царя не отпускали его, и он помнил казни, свидетелем которых стал только вчера и полтора года назад… Ему совсем не улыбалось смотреть, как Азирафеля четвертуют, колесуют или варят живьем из-за глупой проделки, на которую Кроули же его и подбил.

– Как ты спустился с колокольни? – продолжал царь, пристально глядя на ангела. – Люди говорят, тебя принес на крыльях демон, которого ты призвал.

Азирафель усмехнулся и посмотрел на Кроули. Тот отчаянно замотал головой. Азирафель машинально замотал головой вслед за ним, сделав большие глаза и явно не понимая, что демон хочет сказать. Иван заметил это и оглянулся на Кроули. Тот едва успел замереть и усмехнулся:

– Что ты, батюшка, можно ли верить россказням каких-то зевак. У них же явно мозги были дымом затуманены. Или еще чем покрепче.  
– И как же, по-твоему, он спустился?   
– Да понятно, как – по крыше. Я сам там был, – Кроули решился на отчаянные меры. – И видел, как все случилось. Этот малый уронил колокол, потерял равновесие и выпал из окна. Но пролетел он не до земли. Упал на пологую крышу и скатился по ней вниз. Вот вам и все его демонические силы.  
– Хм… – вновь протянул царь и с подозрением посмотрел на Кроули. – Гладко выписываешь. Даже что-то уж больно гладко…  
– Когда говоришь, что думаешь, всегда гладко выходит, государь, – чуть улыбнулся Кроули. На самом деле, в случае с самим Кроули этот милый афоризм всегда работал с точностью до наоборот.   
– Любопытно послушать, как ты объяснишь то, что он сделал с шапкой государевой? Раз уж ты там был, то, поди, видел и это?

Кроули почувствовал, как внутри у него все сжалось, и скрипнул зубами. Вот что его дернуло прилепить рога к этой дурацкой шапке?

– Я не видел ее вблизи, государь, но я видел много диковинок в моих путешествиях, и никакая пьяная шутка уже не удивит меня.

Кроули знал, что Иван считает себя образованным монархом и уповал на его тщеславие. Образованный царь не казнит шута только потому, что не понимает его шутки. Ведь признать, что у тебя нет чувства юмора, позорнее, чем быть выставленным на посмешище.

Несколько долгих минут прошли в молчании, нарушаемом лишь тяжелым дыханием царя и периодическим иканием Азирафеля.

Нервы Кроули были натянуты, как струна. Азирафель же наоборот, казалось, ни в ус не дул. Если бы не опасность положения, Кроули от души посмеялся бы над ангелом. Но секунды утекали, а царь все не объявлял приговора. Наконец, он тяжело вздохнул и откашлялся.  
Тут же к нему подскочил дьяк и нагнулся, подставив ухо к самым губам царя. Иван прошептал ему что-то, Кроули изо всех сил напрягал слух, но так и не смог разобрать ни слова. Дьяк черкнул пару строк в своем пергаменте, потом выпрямился и заговорил.

Кроули вдохнул поглубже, приготовившись устроить какую-нибудь маленькую катастрофу и вытащить ангела из монастыря, если случится самое страшное. Здравый смысл кричал ему, что это глупо, что Азирафелю грозит максимум болезненное развоплощение, тогда как он сам рискует куда большим… Но Кроули редко слушал здравый смысл, даже когда тот брал рупор в свои метафорические руки.

– По указу государя московского и всея Руси Иоанна, Зирку-Чуму – вора, колдуна, чернокнижника и подымщика – надлежит повесить завтра утром на Болотной площади. До той поры заключить под стражу в монастыре, заковать и следить неусыпно, ибо сей Зирка-Чума с нечистой силой знается, и коли будет пойман при сем богомезком занятии, то следует повешение заменить сожжением заживо.

Дьяк замолчал. Кроули перевел дыхание. Это был не худший исход из возможных, и он, несомненно сделал все, что мог. Так ведь?

– Охо-хо, – озадачено проговорил Азирафель и почесал в затылке. Потом он поднял голову. Его лицо все еще было измазано сажей в нескольких местах, но глаза – чистые и почти светящиеся – остановились на Кроули. Он улыбнулся и сказал. – Ну, это ничего.

***

Кроули брел по улицам сгоревшей Москвы. Он шел из трактира, и в каждой руке у него было по кожаной фляжке: одна была открытая и наполовину пустая, вторая – полная и плотно закупоренная. Эта была для Азирафеля. Пусть к ангелу приставят хоть триста опричников с распятиями наперевес вместо мечей, это не помешает Кроули напоить его напоследок. Это меньшее, что он мог сделать.

Вокруг стояли почерневшие стены домов, а кое-где – и вовсе одни обглоданные огнем печи на унылых пепелищах. Было тихо.

Отчего-то люди почти не суетились, не налаживали новую жизнь, не оплакивали прежнюю. Должно быть, город все еще пребывал в том состоянии летаргического потрясения, когда любое человеческое чувство кажется неуместным и сама жизнь – чужой и ошибочной. Воздух все еще был горьким от дыма и разъедал чувствительные змеиные глаза Кроули, которые только внешне были спрятаны под заклинанием. Кроули остановился, перехватил обе фляги одной рукой и потер веки. Что за дурацкая физиология: от такой ерунды, как дым или холод, глаза его истинной формы болели не меньше, чем человеческие, при этом демоническая сущность не позволяла даже как следует смочить их слезами.

Особенно сильный порыв ветра дунул дымом и пеплом в лицо Кроули, и он быстро отвернулся и шагнул под крышу ближайшего здания в поисках укрытия.

Только несколько мгновений спустя, яростно моргая и протирая глаза, Кроули заметил, что он был в помещении не один. Двое молодых людей таращились на него в изумлении и, пожалуй, даже в страхе.

– Прошу прощения, – пробормотал Кроули, все еще чувствуя себя так, будто в глаза насыпали песку. – Я сейчас уйду. Просто нужно было спрятаться. Проклятый дым…

Он уже направился к выходу, но один из парней остановил его.

– У нас есть вода, если вы хотите промыть глаза, господин, – сказал он неуверенно.

Второй человек попытался цыкнуть на него, но он взял ведро с водой и деревянную чашку и протянул их Кроули.

Глаза Кроули к тому времени болели уже так сильно, что он не стал возражать. Он взял чашку и быстро умылся, нагнувшись над ведром. Только вновь выпрямившись, он, наконец, окинул взглядом комнату и увидел, где находился.

Это был даже не совсем дом, а скорее кое-как сложенным из бревен сруб, который, должно быть и уцелел в пожаре только потому, что огонь не польстился на такое убогое и нежилое помещение. 

Внутри, однако, было необычно. 

Повсюду стояли диковинные машины и станки, а длинные столы были заставлены разного рода инструментами. В дальнем конце комнаты было чище, чем у входа. Там стоял большой печатный станок с прессом. Рядом на столе, аккуратно сложенные, лежали листы бумаги. Молодой человек, стоявший за станком, деловито отряхивал бумагу от налетевших с улицы пыли и пепла.

– Что это за место? – спросил Кроули, оглядываясь.  
– Мастерская, – пожав плечами, ответил юноша, который предложил ему умыться. Ему было около двадцати, и он был светловолосым и широкоплечим – точь-в-точь как царевичи и богатыри из здешних народных сказок. – Мы бояр Лупатовых люди. Он Фома, а я Никита. Хозяин наш – человек мудрый и любопытный, всякие науки и ремесла ценит. Он, как узнал, что мы с Фомой любители разные штуки мастерить, дал нам добро на изобретательство с условием, что оно прочей работе мешать не будет и убытков хозяйству не сделает.  
– И что же вы здесь изобретаете? – Кроули с любопытством переводил взгляд с одного мастера – на другого.  
– Я больше строю разные полезные в хозяйстве вещи. А Фома… – он снова кивнул на второго – молчаливого и серьезного юношу. Этот был не таким рослым и крепким, как его приятель, но его жилистые руки с длинными пальцами говорили о большой силе и ловкости. – Фома у нас художник, он книги печатает.  
– Да ты что?!  
– Ага! – с гордостью подтвердил Никита. – Когда царь прогнал из Москвы Федорова с Мстиславцем, первых печатников, типография ихняя некоторое время пустовала, а мы тогда с Фомой мальчишками были и лазили туда со станками играться. Вот Фома и доигрался: через несколько лет сумел свой собственный станок собрать!  
– Он еще не очень хороший, – тихо сказал печатник, скромно опустив глаза. – Но я над ним работаю.  
– А что печатаешь? Библии, поди?  
– Не совсем, – проговорил Фома, и на его тонких губах впервые мелькнула улыбка – очень быстрая и очень хитрая.  
– Точнее уж: «совсем не», – хохотнул Никита. Фома метнул на него суровый взгляд, очевидно означавший, что раскрывать секреты ремесла первому встречному, да еще и иностранцу – не самая хорошая идея.  
– Работа еще не закончена, – уклончиво сказал печатник.  
– Я никому не скажу, – заверил Кроули. – Понимаете, у меня есть один… знакомый… – он споткнулся, вспомнив, куда завело ангела знакомство с ним. Вряд ли Азирафель в ближайшую сотню лет согласится пропустить с ним хоть стакан вина. – Он страстный любитель книг. Вы просто не представляете, насколько. Мне бы хотелось рассказать ему о том, что я побывал в одной из первых московских типографий. Он умрет от зависти.   
– Хмм… – в глазах Фомы мелькнул огонек, который Кроули очень хорошо знал. Тщеславие. Расположить таких людей к себе проще простого: они влюблены в свою работу, поэтому стоит похвалить то, что они делают – и они ваши. – Ну, если вы никому не скажете… Разумеется, кроме своего знакомого…

«Разумеется, – подумал Кроули. – Если я не расскажу совсем никому, то не очень-то интересно тебе будет хвастаться».

– Дело в том, что я решил: а почему непременно нужно печатать только священные тексты? Нет, даже не так. Я подумал: не у всякого простого мастера есть право печатать Евангелие или Псалтырь. Но можно ведь набирать сказки, смешные истории… картинки с подписями.  
– Да-да, я видел такие в Европе! – воскликнул Кроули. И добавил: – Но не в России.

Фома пожал плечами, и в его глазах снова мелькнул тот огонек:

– Парсуны тоже сперва не писались, только иконы…  
– Твоя правда, парень! – Кроули кивнул. – Я всегда говорил, что это чушь собачья, что у церковников монополия на искусство. Они просто выхолаживают и опресняют его. Это как использовать вино только для причастия. Искусство и вино, должны приносить радость, горячить кровь, толкать на великие дела.   
– Именно! Вы говорите в точности то же, что думал я… Только лучше! – Фома даже схватил Кроули за руку от возбуждения. – Как же приятно поговорить с понимающим человеком. Идемте, я хочу вам показать…

Он подвел Кроули к станку. 

На узкой раме лежал чистый лист бумаги, прикрытый плотной материей. Фома надел толстую кожаную перчатку, и, окунув ее в стоявший рядом котел с краской, начал обмазывать ею буквы, лежавшие на наборной доске. Различить слова было сложно, так как буквы находились в перевернутом положении. 

Над буквенными строками лежала пластина побольше с каким-то выгравированным на ней рисунком. Но Фома, обмазав ее краской, тут же перевернул и ее тоже – вероятно, чтобы не испортить Кроули сюрприз. 

После этого мастер повернул рукоять пресса, и тот опустился, плотно прижав лист бумаги к полосам набора. Все замерли в ожидании.

«О, как бы Азирафелю это понравилось!» – с какой-то непонятной тоской подумал Кроули, но потом отбросил эту мысль и сосредоточился на том, чем он поднимет ангелу настроение, когда тот вернется с Небес. Он только надеялся, что Азирафель еще станет с ним разговаривать.

– Вы знаете, что вчера произошло во дворце? – спросил Фома.  
– Ну, знамо дело что – сгорел дворец, – пожал плечами Кроули.  
– А знаете, что там был демон, который обратился царем? А потом люди посмотрели и увидели, что сквозь царскую шапку рога бесовские прорастают. Так и поняли, что это не царь, а сам нечистый.

Кроули усмехнулся:

– Как будто у самого царя рога вырасти не могли? Как, по-вашему?

Мастера уставились на него с открытыми ртами.

– Господь с вами, сударь, не вводите во грех, – сказал Никита и широким жестом перекрестился. Кроули невольно закашлялся. Никита, однако, быстро оправился и мечтательно усмехнулся. – А потом этот демон призвал другого и слетел с горящей колокольни на крыльях!   
– Говорят, не слетел он, а попросту упал, – покачал головой Кроули.  
– Э, нет. Пусть говорят, что хотят, я там был, я видел. И вот Фома тоже видел.  
– Я не видел. Я прибежал, когда демон уже был на земле. У Никиты, видите ли, ноги длиннее. Так что рога я видел, а про крылья ничего сказать не могу.  
– Были крылья, были! – гудел Никита. – Только все говорят, что у того же демона, а по мне – так их было двое. И тот, что с крыльями, помог тому, что с рогами, спуститься.  
– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что у них рога и крылья на двоих одни что ли? – Кроули уже не мог сдержать смеха. – А копыта и хвост они как, тоже по очереди носят?  
– Про копыта и хвост ничего сказать не могу – не видал, – немного обиженно ответил Никита. – Но крылья! Они у меня просто из головы нейдут. Я тут всю ночь рисовал чертеж, а сегодня начал строгать… 

В два шага Никита пересек комнату и показал Кроули рисунок. 

Демон присвистнул: это явно был схематический чертеж самодельных крыльев, весьма напоминавших его собственные. 

– Только вы, сударь, никому. Царь наш машины не любит. А уж то, что противу природы идет – не любит и подавно. Говорит, такие поделки от дьявола, это он искушает людей бросать вызов богу.

Кроули почувствовал некоторую гордость.

– И ты что же, хочешь на них взлететь?  
– А то как же! Я рассуждаю как: если Бог дал человеку мечту о полете, человек должен найти способ полететь. Ведь дал же он ему жажду, и человек нашел воду?  
– Разумно… – пробормотал Кроули. Что-то выстраивалось у него в голове в подобие бредового плана – не столько даже плана, сколько очередной шалости… – Когда думаешь закончить?  
– Эх, да смастерить - плёвое дело, материал достать трудновато. Дерево, полотно, веревки хорошие – ну, вы знаете. Особенно нынче, после пожара: не до небес всем будет, на земле бы выжить.  
– А если я сегодня достану тебе все материалы, какие нужно, и заплачу сверх того серебром, сможешь ли ты к утру сделать две пары – для себя и для Фомы?  
– Фома лететь не захочет, он высоты боится.  
– А лететь и не обязательно, только надеть, – губы Кроули изогнулись в улыбке.  
– Но зачем? Это что, какой-то заговор?  
– О, нет. Скорее представление. Я большой почитатель всевозможных зрелищ, знаешь ли. А это, клянусь, будет то еще дьявольское зрелище! Ну же, Никитка, соглашайся! Такого случая больше не представится.   
– Вы словно сам искуситель, – усмехнулся мастер. – А, была не была. Обещать не обещаю: времени даете маловато. А попробовать – попробую.   
– По рукам. Материалы тебе доставят через час. Бери столько подручных, сколько сможешь найти, но только если они умеют хранить секреты. О, и вот еще, что я тебе скажу: размах крыльев у тебя маловат. Тебя мигом перевернет и закружит, как только окажешься в воздухе. Сделай каждое крыло хотя бы в половину больше – тогда полетишь.  
– Ого! – Никита почесал в соломенном затылке и изумленно перевел взгляд с Кроули на крылья и обратно. – А ведь вы, пожалуй, правы! Откуда знаете?

Кроули пожал плечами:

– Много демонов видел…  
– Ну как, смотреть-то будете? – проворчал Фома, недовольный тем, что внимание Кроули переключилось на его товарища.  
– Еще бы! – воскликнул демон, потирая руки, и, затаив дыхание, нагнулся над станком.

Фома крутанул ручку пресса в обратную сторону. Затем выкатил рамку с листом и аккуратно обнажил получившееся изображение.

С белого листа прямо на Кроули смотрел… Азирафель.

У демона упала челюсть.

Картинка, была, разумеется, схематичной, почти карикатурной, но сходство поразило Кроули: пухлые щеки, которые ангел каким-то чудом умудрился сохранить даже при общей истощенности, чуть вздернутый нос – не то капризный, не то детски-наивный, и, конечно, эти глаза – огромные, не по-ангельски лукавые и в то же время мудрые и безмятежные.  
Жидкая бородка, отпущенная Азирафелем по русскому обычаю, задорно топорщилась на сторону, а на голову была нахлобучена мокрая шапка царя, из которой росли два рога. Честно говоря, он не очень-то походил на демона – скорее, на викинга, которому пришлось вплавь добираться до земли после крушения дракара. Но картинка все равно была отличная.  
Под ней красовалась надпись:

__

Лукавый бес  
На крышу влез.  
А народ не признал –   
Подумал, что царь.  
Чтоб вопрос прояснить,   
Порешили казнить.

Кроули не мог остановиться. Он хохотал так, что заболели скулы. Фома, которого эта реакция сначала заставила напыжиться от гордости, теперь уже поглядывал на демона с беспокойством.

– Ааааа, черт, не могу-у, – еле слышно проговорил Кроули и заставил себя замолчать, но, бросив еще один взгляд на картинку, зашелся смехом по новой. – Это потрясающе. Знаете ли вы, милостивый государь, что вы гений?  
– Э-э… В смысле, вам понравилось?  
– Еще как! Послушай, а можешь напечатать таких побольше к завтрашнему утру, а я пришлю Ваньку из трактира, чтобы расклеил их по городу?  
– Для чего?  
– Ну, как же _«для чего»_? Для веселья! Люди сейчас в унынии, жизнь кажется им беспросветной, как будто только с ними случаются несчастья. А тут они увидят ваши листовки, заинтересуются казнью, узнают о чем-то захватывающем – я имею в виду рога и крылья, а не повешение… Они посмеются над шуткой, высмеивающей и их самих, и царя, и трагедию… Восхитятся мастерством художника, – Кроули многозначительно посмотрел на Фому.

На самом деле, все перечисленное – равно как то, что он собирался написать в отчете – было лишь отговоркой. Чего ему на самом деле хотелось – так это подразнить Азирафеля.

– Ну, так как?  
– Что скажешь, Никита? – спросил Фома, и Кроули удивился: с первого взгляда Фома производил впечатление куда более сметливого, вдумчивого и расчетливого человека, и тем не менее он обращался за советом к веселому богатырю в том, что касалось его собственной славы. Кроули догадался, что печатника интересует, не как поступить _мудро_, а как поступить _правильно_. Он с удивлением поймал себя на том, что и сам в ожидании смотрит на Никитку.

– А, _чем черт ни шутит_, не грех и повеселиться! – махнул рукой Никитка, и Кроули поразился тому, как верно он выбрал выражение.

***

Сердце у Кроули колотилось так бешено, что ударялось о спрятанную на груди фляжку.

«Небось, синяк будет», – подумал демон, но успокаивать испуганный человеческий орган не стал. За время жизни на Земле он понял, что кое-какие естественные реакции тела помогают справляться с некоторыми другими ощущениями. Например, когда кожа покрывается мурашками и волоски на ней встают дыбом, становится чуть менее холодно.   
Когда отчаянно стучит сердце – это немного отвлекает от панической петли, по которой несутся мысли.

Он был в подвале монастыря. Его давно так не пугало замкнутое пространство. Здесь не было ни единого окна, ни единой лазейки наружу – только узкий коридор, по которому он спустился. 

Камни пахли сыростью и сочились влагой… и святостью. Спускаясь по ступенькам, Кроули поскользнулся и схватился за стену. Он едва успел прикусить язык, чтобы не заорать: по ладони расползался уродливый дымящийся ожог. Кроули кое-как успокоил боль, насколько это было возможно, и поспешил дальше, стараясь держаться подальше от стен. Если кто-нибудь поймет, что он демон, им понадобится лишь загнать его в угол – в буквальном смысле слова.

И какого лешего его вообще сюда понесло?

Не то чтобы он был что-то должен Азирафелю, говорил себе Кроули. Они отлично повеселились вчера, как веселились много раз прежде. И это было не первое их приключение, которое малость пошло под откос.

_Вот только это пошло под откос из-за него. Он не должен был убеждать Азирафеля так рисковать, когда ангел был настолько слаб_.

Ой, но Азирафель же уже большой ангел, он может сам принимать решения, верно? Он никогда не делал ничего, чего делать не хотел.

_Да, но было так легко заставить его делать то, чего хотел от него Кроули, когда дело касалось книг. Кроули знал, что Азирафель пойдет ради книг на всё_.

Так что да, если Кроули был абсолютно честен с собой, ему не очень нравилось то, что он был виновен в предстоящем развоплощении Азирафеля. 

Не помогало и то, что он до сих пор видел перед своими глазами Азирафеля в этой дурацкой шапке с рогами и слышал, как он уговаривает его улететь, пока не явились монахи и священники.

Ангел спас его. Он был пьян, еле держался на ногах и его вот-вот должны были арестовать, а он все равно спас Кроули.

Так что, может быть, он все-таки был в долгу перед Азирафелем. Чуть-чуть. 

Кроули знал, что он не сможет ничего сделать для Азирафеля здесь и сейчас. Ему было сложновато даже усыпить стражу, не привлекая к себе внимания. Это был монастырь, Сатаны ради: он слишком сильно рисковал, а у Азирафеля все еще было недостаточно магии для побега. Но Кроули собирался сделать что-нибудь завтра. А потому он должен был удостовериться, что ангел не слишком зол на него и что утром он позволит себя спасти.  
Может быть, вино поможет? Поэтому-то у него во внутреннем кармане и была припрятана фляжка. Кроули уже пару раз прикладывался к ней, чтобы дойти до нужной камеры и не свихнуться от страха. Но она все еще была обнадеживающе тяжелой.

– Ты решил, что это меня подбодрит? Или что, загладит твою вину передо мной?  
– Ну… я надеялся… 

Все речи, которые Кроули сочинял, пока пробирался в подземелье, тут же вылетели у него из головы, как только он увидел Азирафеля. 

Ангел встал с соломенной подстилки в углу, и подошел к железным прутьям. Он выглядел ужасно. Его ряса была вся в саже и грязи, а местами прожжена насквозь. Лицо Азирафеля казалось неестественно бледным в полумраке, и только невероятные глаза как всегда ярко сияли, несмотря на тени, которые залегли под ними. 

Кроули виновато закусил губу.

– Ну, так ты ошибался! Эта мерзость уже достаточно бед натворила.

Кроули подумал, что сейчас Азирафель скажет: «И ты тоже». Не сказал.

– Ой, да ладно тебе, ангел! Весело ж было!  
– О, да, было. Может быть, _ты_ даже сможешь повеселиться завтра утром, если более интересных дел не найдется.  
– Эй, я не хотел, чтобы… Я думал, нам обоим было хорошо. Слушай, даже если все пошло немного криво, это не я виноват в том, что ты не смог вовремя расстаться со своими книжками.  
– Я и не говорю, что ты виноват! – рявкнул Азирафель. – Я не злюсь на тебя, Кроули. Я злюсь на себя. Это твоя работа – искушать людей и отвлекать людей их от добрых дел. Но _я_-то… я должен был быть сильнее. Да что я за ангел такой? Как эти люди теперь переживут чуму?

Он снова отошел в тень, должно быть, намереваясь сесть и утопиться в самосожалении. Но Кроули остановил его.

– Ты правда все еще думаешь, что я предложил тебе пойти со мной, потому что хотел _искусить_ тебя? – спросил он оскорбленно. – Я тысячу раз говорил тебе, что это не так!  
– Даже если ты не делал этого специально, это не стало менее соблазнительно!  
– Что ж, значит, ты просто слишком легко поддаешься искушениям, Страж чертовых Восточных Врат!  
– Именно это я и говорю.

Кроули был в ярости. Азирафель нес чушь, и, хотя это бы очень типичная чушь, какую люди всегда несут, когда стыдятся своей недавней пьянки, это не делало ее менее обидной.

– Это глупо, – сказал Кроули. – Я не собираюсь это все выслушивать. Я даже не знаю, зачем я вообще сюда пришел. Однозначно же, в Москве есть более интересные места, чем чертов монастырь с этой проклятой сыростью, и более приятные компании, чем трезвый ангел-нытик. Удачи, Азирафель. Вино я тебе оставлю: мало ли передумаешь, – он присел на корточки, чтобы поставить флажку на пол, и в этот же миг Азирафель вдруг шагнул к нему.

– Погоди-ка минутку… Что значит «монастырь»? Ты хочешь сказать, что мы _сейчас_ в монастыре?  
– Ну да. Тюрьма-то сгорела вместе с дворцом.  
– Но… как… зачем тебя сюда понесло? Проклятье, Кроули, это же может быть опасно!  
– О, можешь мне поверить, я знаю! – Кроули нервно хихикнул и взмахнул обожженной ладонью, которая только-только начала затягиваться новой нежной кожицей. Ангел с неожиданной ловкостью перехватил его руку.  
– Ау! – вскрикнул демон, но Азирафель очень бережно поднес его ладонь к самым глазам.  
– Это… святая вода?.. – прошептал он.  
– Типа того… Конденсат. Слабой концентрации. Ерунда. Похоже, эти ребята действительно верующие. Можешь ими гордиться.   
– Это _не_ ерунда, – нахмурился Азирафель. – Не понимаю, о чем ты думал…  
– О том, что было бы весело, если бы тебя повесили, пока ты навеселе. Если мой план А не сработает, конечно…   
– Ох, Кроули… – ангел, похоже, совершенно пропустил его каламбур мимо ушей, он лишь, не отрываясь, глядел на ожог, с такой болью в глазах, будто это была его собственная рука. Потом последняя фраза Кроули, видимо, дошла до него, и он посмотрел вверх, с подозрением вглядываясь с лицо демона. – Э-э, что еще за план А?  
– Это сюрприз, – сказал Кроули, нервно ухмыльнувшись. – Или ты не хочешь больше никаких сюрпризов от меня?

Азирафель снова посмотрел вниз на ладонь Кроули и осторожно отпустил ее.

– Ну, конечно, хочу, – он вздохнул и улыбнулся, сдаваясь. Кроули почувствовал, будто с его плеч сняли тяжелый камень. Азирафель не ненавидел его. – Только пообещай, что не наделаешь глупостей, пожалуйста.  
– Я обещаю, что нам обоим будет, что вспомнить, – подмигнул Кроули.  
– Это полная противоположность тому, о чем я только что попросил! И кстати о воспоминаниях… Кое-что мне бы _очень_ хотелось вспомнить. Почему я был весь мокрый?  
– Ты хотел предупредить людей о пожаре и залез на горящую колокольню.  
– В самом деле? Ах, да, что-то такое припоминаю… Никогда бы не подумал, что во мне так много героизма!   
– В тебе было много алкоголя, – Кроули не удержался.  
– Знаешь, они тут говорят: «что трезвого на уме, то у пьяного на языке». Думаю, к поступкам это тоже относится. И все-таки, это не объясняет, откуда вода.  
– Ну, я вроде как… потушил тебя.  
– О. Это было ужасно мило с твоей стороны. В таком случае… раз ты сам отчасти виноват, ты не будешь сердиться… Оно чуточку подмокло, – Азирафель сунул руку за пазуху и достал немного влажное, но в остальном совершенно целое письмо. Он протянул его Кроули.  
– Это… – Кроули развернул письмо с подписью и печатью Ивана Грозного. – Ангел! Я не знаю, что сказать… Ты… Спасибо…

Это было совершенно невыносимо. Кроули пришел сюда, чтобы облегчить свою совесть, а вместо этого чувствовал себя еще больше обязанным Азирафелю. Этот невозможный, измученный, едва стоящий на ногах за тюремной решеткой ангел каким-то образом умудрился сделать для него больше, чем Кроули был способен сделать на свободе.

– Не за что, – Азирафель улыбнулся. – Это меньшее, чем я могу тебя отблагодарить.  
– За что?.. – Кроули был ошарашен.  
– За то, что освободил меня, – пожал плечами ангел. Кроули все еще осмысливал это, силясь понять, как настроение Азирафеля могло так быстро измениться, но Азирафель вдруг наклонился и схватил фляжку, которую Кроули не так давно поставил на пол. – Ладно, так и быть, это я забираю. А ты давай, топай отсюда сейчас же, пока еще чего похуже не случилось.

Кроули хотел было сказать, что вряд ли с Азирафелем уже может случиться что-то _похуже_, но потом заметил, что ангел снова смотрит на его руку, и с удивлением осознал, что Азирафель говорил о нем.

Кроули уже уходил, когда его догнал голос Азирафеля.

– Кроули?  
– А?  
– Отличное вышло приключение, дорогой мой!  
– Еще бы! – ухмыльнулся Кроули.   
– Жаль только, что я так мало почитал те книги, – с грустной улыбкой сказал Азирафель.  
– Ну, может быть, в следующей жизни, – пожал плечами Кроули. – Не переживай, ангел, это не последнее приключение, которое я тебе приготовил.  
– Готов поспорить.

Кроули шутливо откланялся и снова повернулся, боясь, что еще немного, и он не выдержит. Он мог совершить что-нибудь безрассудное, например, использовать последние демонические силы, чтобы сломать чертову решетку в камере ангела.

– Будь осторожен, дорогой мой, – услышал он уже на повороте.  



	6. Глава VI.

Кроули не знал, где находится Болотная площадь: до этого все казни, на которых он присутствовал, проходили по большей части в Китай-городе. Но ему даже не пришлось спрашивать дорогу: достаточно было плыть вместе с людским потоком, который струился в одном направлении – смотреть, как будут вешать колдуна.

К тому же помогали листовки. Хотя царская стража обходила город, пытаясь сорвать их, они все равно висели повсюду – от Кремля до места казни. Лицо Азирафеля в царской шапке красовалось на стенах домов и лавок, на заборах и на деревьях. Кроули заметил одну даже на особо широкой спине проходившего мимо мужика. 

Кроули не удержался и усмехнулся. Правда, он не знал, было ли это настоящее веселье, или же у него просто разыгрались нервы оттого, что он шел на казнь своего… давнего коллеги. Так или иначе, он не мог дождаться, когда Азирафель все это увидит.

***

Азирафель не мог дождаться утра. Со стороны это могло бы показаться довольно странным, учитывая, что на рассвете его должны были повесить. Но, во-первых, это был не самый худший способ развоплощения и возвращения на Небеса, а во-вторых…

Во-вторых, он не находил себе места, гадая, сумел ли Кроули выбраться из монастыря живым и здоровым. 

«И чего его вообще сюда черт понес», – думал Азирафель, прикладываясь к горлышку фляжки и испытывая двойную благодарность к Кроули из-за его идиотского поступка: за вино и за заботу. 

Вино, однако же, плохо заглушало беспокойство. Ангел пытался убедить себя, что, если бы Кроули попался или погиб, он наверняка услышал бы об этом. Но стены монастыря были такими толстыми, что он не слышал даже шагов монахов и стражников.

В общем, когда за ним, наконец, пришли, Азирафель вздохнул с облегчением. На него надели кандалы и вывели на свет. 

В воздухе все еще пахло дымом. Солнце, поднимавшееся из-за горизонта, казалось последней вспышкой пожара, но его контуры расплывались в дымке, будто линии на картинах итальянца Леонардо, с которым был так дружен Кроули.

Эта мысль заставила его оглядеться по сторонам – не мелькнет ли где знакомая темноволосая голова. Но нет. Кроули нигде не было. Не появился он, и когда Азирафеля сажали в телегу, к которой была прибита позорная табличка с перечислением всех его «преступлений».

Не появился, когда Азирафеля перевозили на лодке через реку Москву.

Азирафель не знал, стоит ли ему сердиться или тревожиться, и на всякий случай делал и то и другое. Чего он _не_ делал – так это не боялся скорой смерти.

Когда они подъезжали к площади, он заметил, что на него показывают пальцами. В общем-то, в этом не было ничего удивительного, учитывая, в чем его обвиняли и какая судьба его ожидала. Странно было другое: в руках у этих людей были листы бумаги, и они переводили взгляды с Азирафеля на листы и обратно, будто сверяясь с ними. Они что-то говорили друг другу, качали или кивали головами. Многие смеялись. Азирафель попытался было заглянуть в бумагу идущего рядом купца, но не смог разобрать, что же там было напечатано. Он с досадой отвернулся, и в тот же момент буквально встретился взглядом… с самим собой.

Такой же листок был прибит к стене дома, мимо которого они проезжали. На нем было напечатано – довольно качественно для нынешнего уровня типографского дела в Москве – несколько строчек. А над ними помещался портрет. Портрет Азирафеля. В чертовой царской шапке. С рогами.

Азирафель готов был провалиться сквозь землю. 

_Если Рафаил или Гавриил об этом узнают_…

– Отлично получился, а? – услышал он нахально-веселый голос у себя над головой. Кроули, сидя на коне, одной рукой показывал листовку ехавшему рядом послу, а другой едва заметно махал ангелу.

Он был совершенно бесстыдным образом доволен собой.

Азирафель хотел возмутиться, крикнуть что-нибудь обличительное или на худой конец хоть скрипнуть зубами. Вместо этого он только с облегчением перевел дыхание. С засранцем все было в порядке. Теперь можно было спокойно начинать на него злиться.

– Пожалуй, оставлю на память, – сказал Кроули, по-прежнему не спуская глаз с Азирафеля. Затем, сложив листок, он сунул его в карман камзола. – У меня есть знакомый, который будет умолять меня уступить ему эту реликвию за какую угодно цену. Но я не сдамся, – с этими словами демон коварно улыбнулся и подмигнул Азирафелю.

Ангел закатил глаза. Пожалуй, стоит подольше задержаться на Небесах, если на земле его будет ждать вот _это_.

– Где наши места? – обратился Кроули ко второму послу и поехал вслед за ним к деревянному помосту, где стояли скамьи для почетных гостей. Однако перед тем как скрыться в толпе, демон еще раз оглянулся на Азирафеля. Теперь его взгляд был серьезным и напряженным, и ангел был готов поклясться, что на мгновение глаза Кроули полыхнули знакомым золотым пламенем. 

«Ты что-то задумал, не так ли?»

Странное дело, но эта догадка взволновала Азирафеля больше, чем сама казнь. А все потому, что он отлично знал, чем заканчиваются бредовые идеи Кроули. Демон был хорошим стратегом, он умел выдумывать такие блестящие ходы по искушению человечества и разрушения ангельских планов, какие не только Небесам, но и Аду было сложно осмыслить. Но когда речь шла о том, чтобы действовать спонтанно… Кроули неизменно умудрялся выбрать самый безумный, экстремальный, идиотски самоотверженный путь, который обязательно заканчивался катастрофой как для окружающих, так и для самого демона. Азирафель мысленно проклинал Кроули, нарочито переживая за других людей.  
За этими мыслями он не заметил, как телега подъехала к помосту с виселицей.

– Эй, ты, а ну давай, пошевеливайся! – палач грубо толкнул Азирафеля в спину. Он качнулся вперед, но встал, не сказав ни слова, и нашел глазами виселицу.

Ему хотелось, чтобы всё это поскорее закончилось. 

Бессмертие бессмертием, но это не означало, что умирать не больно или не страшно. Каждый раз. Кто знает, насколько умелый этот палач? И кто знает, пройдет ли развоплощение так же гладко, как всегда, с таким маленьким запасом магии, какой он успел скопить? Кто знает, что его ожидает на Небесах? Сколько его там продержат и какое тело дадут на этот раз… 

Количество неприятных вопросов было так велико, что Азирафель даже на миг малодушно понадеялся, что несомненно безумный план Кроули сработает. Впрочем, он тут же отмахнулся от этой мысли. Ему следовало надеяться только на то, что Кроули не наделает глупостей и не погубит больше людей, чем сегодня и так должно было умереть.

Азирафель поднялся на эшафот. Палач набросил ему на шею веревку. Ангел оглядел толпу, замершую в ожидании. На секунду его взгляд остановился на царе, который сидел так близко к эшафоту, что Азирафель мог ясно видеть его глаза. Но он искал Кроули. Демона нигде не было видно.

***

Кроули не мог на это смотреть. Пока зачитывали приговор и палач надевал петлю на шею ангела, Кроули думал только об одном – как накануне он делал то же самое. Ему так ясно вспомнился этот момент, что показалось, будто это _он_ сейчас стоит на эшафоте рядом с приговоренным. Это _он_, Кроули, привел Азирафеля сюда, и это _он_ сейчас затягивал на его шее петлю. Он почти чувствовал в своих руках веревку.

А потом он вдруг поймал взгляд Азирафеля. Тот не сразу нашел его: очевидно, ожидал увидеть на почетном месте рядом с царем, а вовсе не на заборе купеческого терема, где устроился демон. Здесь, сидя почти за спиной Ивана и лишь немного справа, он мог без труда наблюдать три точки площади.

Увидев его, Азирафель вдруг улыбнулся этой своей невероятной улыбкой, в которой было все что угодно – детская восторженность, неуправляемая сумасшедшинка, даже почти коварное лукавство – но только не пресная небесная порядочность.

У Кроули чуть не упала челюсть. Первой мыслью было: _«Как он может в такой момент улыбаться?!»_ Но потом Азирафель кивнул головой, указывая на что-то на заборе. Ну, конечно же, Кроули сидел прямо над листовкой. Демон рассмеялся и жестом показал:

«Ну и как тебе?»

«Твоя работа?» – поднял бровь Азирафель.

«Где уж мне? Разве что совсем немного поспособствовал».

«Кто бы сомневался», – ангел закатил глаза, а потому скорчил рожу и кивнул на Кроули. – «Чего от тебя, дурня, еще ожидать?»

«Я, между прочим, ради тебя старался», – надулся Кроули. – «Чтобы твоя казнь стала большим событием!»

«Ну да, ну да», – Азирафель покачал головой. А потом посмотрел на Кроули прямо и серьезно, своими чистыми голубыми глазами, снова улыбнулся и беззвучно сказал:  
«Спасибо».

Кроули сам не заметил, что улыбается в ответ. И это ангел еще не знает о других сюрпризах… Кстати об этом…

Кроули заставил себя оторвать взгляд от виселицы и посмотрел на две крыши напротив по обеим сторонам площади. На них появились две человеческие фигуры.

Дьяк дочитал приговор. Палач подошел к Азирафелю.

Солнце встало, но его еще не было видно с площади, и в пепле неба тлели лишь одинокие угольки перистых облаков. И на фоне этих теплеющих небес фигуры на крышах вдруг расправили крылья. 

– Смотрите, вон там! Демоны! – крикнул мальчишеский голос в толпе. Кроули мысленно похвалил Ваньку за правильно выбранный момент.

По площади пронесся рокот, половина голов повернулась вправо, половина – влево, потом все смотрели вверх.

– Они пришли за ним!  
– Кара небесная!  
– С чего она «небесная», дура, когда они демоны?! Бога ради…  
– Бежим отсюда!

Внизу начался хаос. Царь вскочил со своего трона, сжав посох так, что побелели пальцы. Черные ястребиные глаза метались между двумя крылатыми фигурами на крыше.

Азирафель тоже завертел головой туда-сюда, пытаясь увидеть, на что показывали остальные. Кроули видел, что ангел вздрогнул и отшатнулся назад, насколько это можно было сделать на скамье висельника. Издалека было сложно разобрать цвет крыльев. Возможно, Азирафель решил, что это ад устроил ему засаду, воспользовавшись его слабостью, чтобы раз и навсегда прикончить его. А может быть, подумал, что явилось на выручку его собственное начальство. Кроули фыркнул при мысли о том, что второе, вероятно, пугало ангела сильнее, чем первое.

Медлить было нельзя. Пока никто не смотрел в его сторону, Кроули расправил свои собственные, настоящие крылья и взлетел над площадью. Всего один быстрый нырок – схватить Азирафеля, перерезать веревку и улететь. Если он будет достаточно проворен, вряд ли кто-нибудь успеет даже выстрелить, не то что найти святую воду. 

Но тут произошло неожиданное. Кто-то крикнул, показывая на одну из крыш:

– Смотрите, сейчас взлетит!

– _Черт тебя подери, мы так не договаривались! _– захлебнулся Кроули.

Толпа ахнула. Но «демон», внезапно прыгнувший с крыши, полетел не вверх, а прямо вниз.

Надо было действовать быстро.

Кроули знал, что Никита был еще не готов летать. Его крылья были слишком тонкими, чтобы выдержать его вес, да и кроме того, ему следовало сперва научиться ими пользоваться.   
Мастера должны были просто отвлечь толпу, пока Кроули будет спасать Азирафеля. Они _не должны_ были прыгать.

Фальшивый демон несся вниз со страшной скоростью. Он пытался замедлить падение, но все происходило слишком быстро и у него не хватало сил расправить и выровнять крылья. 

– Он падает!  
– Да нет, это наверняка уловка!  
– Разойдитесь, сейчас рухнет!

Кроули терял время. Сейчас, пока все головы были повернуты в сторону падающего Никиты, было бы проще простого спуститься за Азирафелем и улететь вместе с ним как можно дальше от этого бедлама. Но что-то подсказывало Кроули, что, если он пожертвует жизнью невинного олуха ради спасения временного воплощения Азирафеля, ангел не скажет ему спасибо.

К тому же, Кроули ощутил мгновенную и неприятную вспышку вины и жалости к этому гениальному олуху. Он просто хотел летать. _«Мечты не должны убивать_, – подумал Кроули. – _Это неправильно»_. Иначе все будут бояться мечтать, и искусителям тоже станет нечего делать на Земле.

С досадой скрипнув зубами, он на всей скорости ушел в пике и рванулся к падающему человеку.

– Еще один!  
– Он спасет его!  
– Схватил!

Толпа ахнула, когда Кроули подхватил Никиту у самой земли и круто развернулся, снова набирая высоту – уже гораздо медленнее.

Он услышал возгласы – испуганные, радостные, кто-то даже захлопал в ладоши.

А потом один человек в толпе вдруг крикнул:

– Это все колдун делает, убейте его, и демоны исчезнут!

Кроули резко повернулся в воздухе – так быстро, как только позволяла его ноша. И в последнюю секунду он увидел…

…Как глаза царя, пристально следившие за ним, скользнули дальше за мгновение до того как он встретил их взгляд.

…Как Иван повернулся к эшафоту, как уверенно и коротко махнул палачу, отдавая приказ. 

…Как Азирафель спокойно и даже удовлетворенно кивнул Кроули.

В следующий миг палач вышиб скамью из-под ног Азирафеля. Кроули зажмурился и взмыл в небо.

– С-с-сударь? – в ужасе промямлил Никита. Кроули посмотрел на него и парень вздрогнул, встретившись взглядом с желтыми, полными ярости глазами демона.

Кроули добрался до берега Москвы-реки, подальше от площади и перепуганных людей. Только когда они оказались на земле, он повернулся к Никите заорал на него:

– Мы так не договаривались, черт тебя побери!  
– Я… я… я… п-п-подумал, что это отвлечет их еще л-л-лучше… Решил рискнуть ради б-благого дела…  
– Я же тебе говорил, крыльям нужна доработка! Нет, ты, черт возьми, решил покрасоваться… Мой д… знакомый погиб из-за тебя.  
– М-мне так жаль… Но зачем же вы _меня_ спасли? Вы должны были спасать _его_. Вы тоже отступили от плана! 

Кроули так изумился, что потерял способность метать гром и молнии. Этот парень что, пытался поймать демона на слове? В смысле, _зная_, что этот демон – демон? Кроули встречал в местном фольклоре сказки о том, как Иван-дурак обводил вокруг пальца чертей, но еще ни разу не испытывал это на себе.

– Если бы я пожертвовал тобой ради него, он бы меня убил. Надеюсь, теперь он доволен, – проворчал Кроули.  
– Но он же уже… – на середине фразы до Никиты дошло. – А-а, так он _тоже_?..  
– Да, он тоже, – кивнул Кроули, потом замотал головой. – В смысле, нет. Он ангел. Я демон.  
– Ангел… демон, – благоговейно повторил Никита. Должно быть, осознав, что ему ничего не грозит, парень окончательно осмелел. – А ведь правильно эти церковники говорят: что все новое – от лукавого.

Он подмигнул Кроули.

– Похоже на то. Что, стало быть, больше не будешь летать? – угрюмо спросил демон.  
– Еще как буду! – широко улыбнулся Никита.


	7. Эпилог

Кроули не видел Азирафеля несколько лет. Наверное, начальство Наверху было не очень довольно обстоятельствами его возвращения и снова запихнуло в какую-нибудь тьмутаракань. Кроули не собирался гоняться за ангелом по всем мрачным уголкам Земли, чтобы поднять ему настроение: он еще не до конца разделался с чувством вины за прошлую вылазку.

Семидесятые закончились, и, поскольку его собственная миссия завершилась успешно, сейчас Кроули мог позволить себе расслабиться и сполна насладиться той Англией, которая была построена не без его помощи. Разумеется, наслаждался он ею не при дворе Ее стареющего Величества, а в трактире на южном берегу Темзы. Здесь не так давно открылся новый театр, и именно сюда все артистическое отребье Лондона ходило напиваться.

В тот день к Кроули подсел малыш Уилл, работавший на конюшне. Он почти ничего не пил, только с благоговением смотрел Кроули в рот, внимая каждому слову, когда демон увлеченно рассказывал ему о своих путешествиях, о дальних странах, об ушедших в прошлое эпохах. Сегодня он решил поделиться с ним той легендой, которую слышал по пути через Данию в Россию. Это снова заставило его вспомнить об Азирафеле и задуматься, куда же запропастился ангел.

Уилл отошел принести своему старшему приятелю очередную пинту, а вернувшись, неуверенно завис над столиком, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

– Э-э, господин Кроули?  
– Да, Уилли, – отозвался он, забирая у парня пиво.  
– Там в дверях какой-то, э-э-э, джентльмен спрашивает вас. Прилично одетый такой…

Кроули изо всех сил старался избегать «прилично одетых джентльменов», визиты которых всегда означали дела и заботы, и до сих пор ему удавалось скрываться от них во всевозможных злачных местечках Лондона: они же, как правило, искали его в его роскошном особняке в привилегированной части города. Поэтому он, нахмурившись, отдал стакан Уиллу и вытер губы.

– Вы уходите? – разочарованно спросил конюх.  
– Ага. Если не хотел, чтобы я ушел, мог бы не передавать плохие новости.  
– Но… Чем же там все закончилось? С принцем?  
– Сам придумай, – бросил он, открывая дверь.

«Прилично одетый джентльмен» стоял, повернувшись к реке и опираясь на трость. Кроули узнал его сразу же. Он был одет в дорогой и изысканный костюм. Кроули с удовольствием улыбнулся: хотя бы что-то в развоплощениях было хорошо – когда Азирафель возвращался на Землю, ему приходилось менять весь гардероб под новое тело, и хотя бы первое время он одевался по моде. 

Он был почти того же роста, что в и последний раз, когда Кроули его видел, но заметно плотнее и немного шире в плечах. Демон остановился неподалеку. 

– Хорошо выглядишь, ангел, – улыбаясь, сказал он. – Смерть пошла тебе на пользу.  
Азирафель повернулся не сразу, и Кроули догадался, что он, должно быть, делает мысленный глубокий вдох.

– Ну, здравствуй, дорогой мой, – сказал он и, увидев, что Кроули улыбается, сам расплылся в улыбке. Это было поразительно: каким бы ни было его лицо, его глаза – кристально-голубые, почти сияющие – всегда оставались теми же, и в его улыбке тоже было что-то вечное и не меняющееся. Они как будто принадлежали не человеческой оболочке Азирафеля, а его истинной сущности. И Кроули знал, что как бы ни изменился Азирафель, он всегда останется _собой_.

– Не ожидал найти тебя здесь, – продолжал ангел. – Думал, что ты предпочитаешь места… э-э… почище.

Кроули рассмеялся.

– Не бойся, я здесь не живу. Ну, разве что иногда, когда за утренним спектаклем следует вечерний, а за вечерним – попойка, а за попойкой – утренний спектакль. Впрочем, ты прав, такому добропорядочному джентльмену, как ты, не к лицу торчать в такой дыре. Пойдем, я покажу тебе свой дом.

Они взяли бутылку вина и отправились на другую сторону Темзы, к Кроули. По пути Азирафель рассказывал, как ему пришлось отчитываться перед Рафаил за потерю тела.

– Я наплел ей, что спасал жертв чумы и меня обвинили в колдовстве, – он густо покраснел. Кроули рассмеялся, в то же время подумав, что прежде ангел не краснел так легко. Еще он подумал, что это ему определенно нравилось.  
– Ну, в общем-то, так и было, – пожал плечами Кроули. – Никто же не просил тебя уточнять, что одно не было следствием другого. 

После паузы, затянувшейся настолько, что Кроули решил откупорить бутылку, Азирафель сказал:

– Знаешь, этот твой… э-э… план побега… 

А, вот и оно: Кроули чувствовал, что ангелу не терпелось завести этот разговор с самой встречи, но до сих пор он не решался. Кроули швырнул пробку в реку и отхлебнул прямо из бутылки. Азирафель ни слова на это не сказал. Он продолжил:

– Это было… э-э… довольно трогательно.

Кроули поперхнулся вином.

– Что?!   
– Я говорю, я был тронут, что ты вдруг…  
– Не-не-не, ни слова больше, ангел! Это было глупо, отважно, рискованно, безумно, уморительно, красиво – но только не… Не вот это вот, что ты сейчас сказал. Я тебе демон или кто?  
– Я так думаю, ты мне друг, Кроули, – спокойно улыбнулся Азирафель и забрал у него бутылку. – О-о, как давно я не пробовал этой прекрасной гадости! К тому же, – он снова вернулся к теме, которую Кроули хотелось закрыть как можно скорее. – Спасение невинного человека – конечно же, очень демонический поступок.

Он хихикнул.

– Я знал, что иначе буду выслушивать твои нотации до конца своей вечности, – проворчал Кроули.  
– И ты был прав.  
– Все равно это мало что изменило. Этот дурик через месяц слепил себе новые крылья, по моим меркам, залез на колокольню Александровской слободы, и сиганул вниз. И представь себе, полетел!  
– Я слышал об этом…  
– Приземлился живой и здоровый. Да только царь велел его схватить и казнить. Написал в указе, мол: _«Человек не птица, крыльев не имат. Аще же приставит себе аки крылья деревянны – противу естества творит. За сие дружество с нечистою силою отрубить выдумщику голову. А выдумку, аки дьявольскою помощью снаряженную, сжечь»_. Можешь себе представить, они даже совершили литургию, чтобы изгнать из крыльев беса. Я, разумеется, и близко туда не совался, но все-таки в каком-то смысле старый сыч был прав: парень-то и впрямь из-за меня полетел. И лишился головы – тоже из-за меня…

Кроули попытался, чтобы это прозвучало так, будто он гордится своим поступком.

– Не волнуйся, – Азирафель слегка пожал ему руку. – Он там, у нас. Я позаботился, чтобы за ним присмотрели.  
– О, правда? Вот тебе и дьявольская помощь, – Кроули закатил глаза, однако же на самом деле это порядком его приободрило.   
– Как думаешь, они когда-нибудь будут летать?  
– Пфф, еще как! Леонардо в Италии, Никитка в России, кто его знает, что еще делается на востоке… Уж если они о чем размечтались то…  
– Значит, это неизбежно.  
– Ну, вот и дошли.

Слуга Кроули – пожилой молчаливый человек – открыл им дверь. Сняв плащи, они прошли в кабинет хозяина.

– Красивый дом, – сказал Азирафель, оглядываясь.  
– Спасибо. Ну, а ты где остановился?  
– Да-а… пока нигде, – пожал плечами ангел, как будто смутившись.  
– Хочешь остаться переночевать, немного отдохнуть? – Кроули прищурился, готовясь начать искушение.  
– Ну-у, я вообще-то не планировал, что мы будем «отдыхать». Думал, мы будем, э-э… отмечать мое возвращение на Землю?  
– Так, ну и кто тут кого искушает? – расхохотался демон. – Туше. Что ж, а это мой кабинет. Помнишь, русскую розу, которую я привез из Москвы? – он показал на маленький кустик с цветами, растущий в горшке на подоконнике. – Ей скоро понадобится больше места.  
– Здесь уютно, – заметил Азирафель. – Даже… слишком уютно… для тебя. Не пойму, что здесь не так…

Азирафель озирался по сторонам, а Кроули едва сдерживал смех.

– Понял! – воскликнул, наконец, ангел, хлопнув себя по лбу. – Зачем тебе все эти книжные шкафы?  
– Чтобы хранить, книги, разумеется.  
– Какие книги, ты же не…  
– Твои книги, ангел.   
– Что?  
– Идем. 

Кроули бесцеремонно схватил Азирафеля за рукав и потащил к массивному дубовому шкафу. Он открыл обе створки одновременно, резко и торжественно, как перед невестой открывают шкаф со свадебным платьем, или как повар срывает крышку со своего кулинарного шедевра, или как волшебник снимает простыню с разрезанной пополам девушки, чтобы показать, что она жива и здорова… 

– Гляди!

Перед Азирафелем стояли книги. Это были старинные тома с потемневшими от времени обрезами. У большинства из них были богатые переплеты с жемчугами, золотыми нитями и серебряными пластинами. Убранству некоторых позавидовали бы парадные оклады икон в православных церквях. 

Азирафель, похоже, наконец-то понял…

Не дыша, дрожащей рукой он снял с полки одну из книг и открыл первую страницу.

– «Итх… Итхифалеика»… Вергилий… Я думал, все копии утеряны…

Он посмотрел на Кроули. Демон улыбался, но его улыбка не выдавала того, что он чувствовал. 

– Тацит… Боже мой, сколько историков. В таком прекрасном состоянии. А это… – он снял с полки украшенную драгоценными камнями Библию. – Она на греческом…  
– Там многое на греческом, – буднично заметил Кроули.  
– Кроули, это же..?  
– Библиотека Ивана Четвертого, ага, – улыбнулся демон, наслаждаясь изумлением Азирафеля.  
– Но… как?  
– Переместил ее в безопасное место, пока ты спасал Москву. Все не успел, да и сил не хватило, так что выбрал самые старые и самые блестящие. Ее бы все равно завалило, а то и подчистую уничтожило огнем. Так что это даже не кража, фактически, что, конечно, досадно…  
– Кроули… ты… ты…  
– Эй-эй, только не вздумай плакать! Я все равно сокровищницу разграбил, а не ребенка из огня спас! Любой демон на моем месте сделал бы то же самое.

Тут ангел издал какой-то жалобный всхлип и совершенно неожиданно обвил Кроули руками. Точнее, одной рукой, потому что другой он все еще сжимал Библию, которая врезалась своим жемчужным углом Кроули в ребра и сделала неловкую ситуацию еще более неловкой.

– Нет, – пробормотал Азирафель. – Не любой.  
– Э-э… Ну, в любом случае, они твои. Как обзаведешься своим углом, можешь забирать. Надеюсь, это заставит тебя купить неподобающе роскошный для ангела дом, и я получу премию за то, что совратил тебя с пути истинного.  
– А как же ты? – Азирафель, наконец, отпустил Кроули. – Ты ничего не хочешь оставить себе?   
– О, нет, ты прав, без этих шкафов мой кабинет будет больше похож на _мой_ кабинет. К тому же, я тоже увез с собой из России сувенир на память…  
– Да? Что же это? 

Кроули выдержал эффектную паузу. Затем протянул руку за папкой, стоявшей на полке между книгами. Он раскрыл ее и извлек оттуда лист бумаги, держа его почти так же аккуратно и благоговейно, как Азирафель держал Библию. Он развернул его и показал Азирафелю.

– О-о-о, нет, только не это! – простонал ангел.

Внизу часть текста была оторвана, вероятно, когда бумагу сдирали с забора. Но картинка и несколько слов по-прежнему были отлично видны. 

Кроули держал в руках портрет Азирафеля в шапке русского царя, подписанный чуть скачущими, будто весело подпрыгивающими на горящих углях, буквами:

_«Лукавый бес»._


	8. Авторские примечания

Еще раз здравствуйте! Если вы заглянули в эти примечания, значит, вы, как и я, любите, когда история сплетается с вымыслом, и хотите знать, где в прочитанном фике первое, а где второе, и откуда какая сюжетная линия взялась. Я построила примечания в том порядке, в котором та или иная деталь встречается в тексте, так что они распределены по главам. Но их, конечно, можно читать не целиком, а выбирать то, что интересно.

**Глава ** **I.**

1) _Зирочка_. Именно из-за этого имени, собственно, и родился мой фик. Однажды, полтора года назад, я рассказывала в чате своей подруге из Украины, что имя Азирафеля иногда сокращается до формы «Зира». Потом мы перешли на то, что уничижительная форма была бы «Зирка», и она сказала, что по-украински это значит «звезда». После этого постепенно начали называть его нежно «Зирочка» – сначала в шутку (потому что ну куда это годится, грозного Ангела Восточных Врат называть Зирочкой?), а потом привыкли. Вскоре после этого я рассказала о «Зирочке» ImprobableDreams900. Она пришла в восторг и сказала, что я непременно должна написать фик, в котором Кроули будет звать Азирафеля _Зирочкой_. А потом она вспомнила о том эпизоде из десятой главы «Памяти об Эдеме», в котором Азирафель и Кроули вспоминают свои давние злоключения в Москве, и предложила мне написать такой небольшой приквел. (Не буду рассказывать о том, как сложно было увязать все необходимые детали, упомянутые в претексте, по размерам фика и времени, которое потребовалось на его написание, вы можете об этом догадаться.)

_2) Энтони Дженкинсон_. Английский путешественник и посол в России XVI века. Он совершил несколько путешествий в Москву и в самом деле передал Елизавете I предложение Ивана Грозного о браке. Когда я о нем узнала, я просто не могла его где-нибудь не использовать. Ну, сами посудите: Anthony J – совпадение было чересчур шикарным. :) Почитать о нем можно [здесь](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BD,_%D0%AD%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B8). 

3\. _Томас Рандольф_. Через несколько лет после Дженкинсона в Россию прибыло посольство Томаса Рандольфа, и именно тогда Иван узнал о том, что Елизавета в браке с ним не заинтересована. Я не слишком много внимания уделяла этому персонажу, потому что его роль в моей истории не очень важна. А вот что мне было важно, так это все те типичные _традиции приема иностранных послов_ в России. Все описанные в фике детали подобных церемоний исторически верны (и то, что послов встречали музыкой, и то, каким образом подавались блюда на пирах, и то, что за квартирами послов (и даже точной суммой выданных им денег) строго следили, и то, что царь умывал руки после того как касался их, и т.д.).

4\. _«Граф Энтони Кроули с даром – Орденом Подвязки…» _Эта странная подвеска, о которой идет речь в эпизоде поднесения даров, действительно существует, и выглядит она вот так:

Подвеска хранится среди сокровищ Оружейной Палаты в Кремле. Никто точно не знает, что это, когда и откуда она появилась. Долгое время она действительно считалась «Орденом Подвязки», дарованным Елизаветой Ивану Грозному. Однако выглядит она совсем не так, как настоящий орден. Вероятнее всего, подвеска была изготовлена в Германии протестантским мастером, а потом привезена в Россию одним из русских послов в Англии уже в XVII веке. Так или иначе, эта версия тоже не на сто процентов доказана, так почему же не использовать первоначальную легенду?

О, и еще одна интересная деталь этой подвески в том, что в отличие от обычных изображений Святого Георгия, здесь он представлен без доспехов.

(Вот [здесь](https://zen.yandex.ru/media/shakko/podarok-ivanu-groznomu-ot-elizavety-angliiskoi-5a5a08a79e29a2c342adb02f), кажется, наиболее полно и достоверно приведена история «ордена».)

5\. _Иван __IV и Елизавета __I_. Русский царь и английская королева действительно переписывались, и Елизавета была единственной женщиной, которой Иван писал письма. В своей переписке они в основном обсуждают политику, но также и некоторые личные дела. Как я уже упоминала, тот факт, что Иван сватался к Елизавете, действительно исторически достоверен (кроме дат: все это на самом деле случилось на год раньше). Кстати, если кто не читал: письма Ивана совершенно завораживающие. У него был очень особенный стиль. И самое интересное, что описывая события своей жизни, он каким-то образом почти заставляет читателя ему сочувствовать. Даже несмотря на то, что мы все знаем, что он творил жуткие вещи и даже был не очень-то хорошим правителем. Но в письма сложено столько эмоций, что невозможно не воспринимать все с его точки зрения. (Вот здесь можно почитать то знаменитое [письмо Ивана к Елизавете](http://drevne-rus-lit.niv.ru/drevne-rus-lit/text/trete-poslanie-kurbskogo-groznomu/poslanie-groznogo-elizavete-i-original.htm). Но вообще очень советую почитать его переписку с Андреем Курбским.)

6\. _Опричники_. (Я уверена, большинство и так прекрасно об этом знают, некоторые –побольше меня. Но я спросила совета, и мне сказали, «лучше на всякий случай напиши». Так что кратко.) В 1565 году Иван Грозный разделил страну на две части – земщину и опричнину. Это было сделано главным образом, чтобы подавить растущую власть некоторых боярских родов. Опричнина (около 20 городов и даже некоторые части Москвы) принадлежала людям, которых царь считал своими самыми верными подданными. Они были чем-то вроде монашеского ордена и армии одновременно. Их основной задачей было подавление любой оппозиции царской власти. Опричнина имела свой независимый орган управления и подчинялась только царю. Деньги с опричнины поступали также непосредственно в царскую казну. Кроме того царь выбрал войско опричников, составлявших его личную армию, нечто вроде царских доверенных телохранителей. Насчет внешнего вида и символов, которые носили опричники, информация есть в самом фике. :)

7\. _Чума_. Чума, упоминающаяся в этом фике, случилась в 1570–1572 гг.

**Глава ** **II.**

1\. _Сбитень_ – горячий медовый напиток со специями, иногда с добавлением алкоголя.

2\. _Царёвы кабаки_. Когда я взялась исследовать эту область, я с большим удивлением обнаружила, что, оказывается, не так-то просто было в те дни в Москве напиться. Крестьяне и вообще простой люд (в отличие от благородных) не имели права делать вино у себя дома, поэтому в 1555 году царь издал указ открыть в Москве т.н. «царёвы кабаки». По какой-то неясной причине (вероятно, экономической), есть там было нельзя, только пить. И ходить туда дозволялось только простым людям (так что Кроули в некотором роде тут снова нарушает правила, хехехе).

Термин «водка» в современном его значении в XVI веке еще не употреблялся. Крепкий алкогольный напиток называли просто «вином» или «горячим вином».

3\. _Библиотека Ивана Грозного_. Ну, это одна из самых известных легенд Москвы. И, в общем-то, было невозможно не вспомнить о ней, когда я решила писать фик про времена Грозного. Азирафель + книги + пожар – классика все-таки. :D Говорят, что у Ивана была драгоценная библиотека редких книг – греческих, латинских, египетских – которую его бабка, византийская царевна Софья Палеолог, привезла с собой из Константинополя, когда вышла замуж за Ивана III. Иван IV построил специальный тайник для Библиотеки в подвалах Кремля, но он был утерян, предположительно в одном из пожаров. В 1570 году Иван действительно пригласил пастора из Дерпта (в современной Эстонии) Иоганна Веттермана переводить книги на русский язык. Но Иоганн, едва приступив, отказался выполнить эту трудную работу, вероятно, опасаясь, что это слишком надолго задержит его в Москве. Говорят, что Веттерман составил список книг, которые были в Библиотеке. Этот список позже был найден профессором Дабеловым (специалистом по римскому праву, который просто случайно наткнулся на него среди документов архива города Пярну) и стал сенсацией. Однако также существуют различные теории о том, кто на самом деле составил список (нет ни одного веского доказательства того, что он действительно написан Веттерманом) и подлинный ли он вообще. Поэтому в моей версии событий список Дабелова был составлен Азирафелем, а затем попал в руки Веттермана.

4\. _Мой хэдканон о __XIV веке_. По-моему, уже все давно договорились, что ненависть Кроули к XIV веку каким-то образом связана с чумой. И, поскольку лично я считаю, что Кроули всегда предпочитал не иметь дела с неприятными вещами, если мог, то, стало быть, его _вынудили_ иметь дело с чумой, не дав вместо этого спрятаться в какой-нибудь чудесной далекой стране.

Так вот, чума пришла в Испанию в середине XIV века. К концу 1348 года она распространилась по полуострову, а в 1350 король Кастилии Альфонсо XI заболел и умер во время осады Гибралтара. И Кроули в моей истории был с ним во время войны, как его советник и фаворит. Но его настоящей миссией было сделать так, чтобы король заразился, и битва была проиграна.

**Глава ** **III.**

1\. _«Какая-то дикая русская роза»_. Когда я исследования ради ходила в музей Старый Английский двор – особняк XV–XVII вв. в Москве, на Варварке, где в те времена находилась резиденция английских послов и Английской Торговой компании – я в числе прочего узнала, что какой-то вид шиповника действительно был привезен английскими путешественниками из России в Европу и стал зваться «русской розой». Мне показалось, что это очень подходит Кроули. :)

2\. _«Кто устраивает пыточную рядом со спальней?»_ Грозный и устраивал, это факт. В его дворце в Александровской Слободе, который уцелел, расположение комнат именно такое.

**Глава ** **IV** **.**

1\. _Книги из Библиотеки Ивана Грозного_. Названия книг, которые Азирафель находит в Библиотеке, взяты из списка Дабелова.

Самым необычным, конечно, является «Гинофаэт», который Кроули использует, чтобы подшутить над Азирафелем. Когда я читала [статью о списке Дабелова](https://ru.wikisource.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B0:%D0%9E_%D0%B1%D0%B8%D0%B1%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BA%D0%B5_%D0%BC%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D1%85_%D0%B3%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%83%D0%B4%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B9_%D0%B2_XVI_%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%B8_\(%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%BA%D1%83%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B2_1898\).djvu/287), я наткнулась на это название (Gynothaet). Автор произведения – Гелиотроп – неизвестен, поэтому историк XIX века, занимавшийся списком, предположил, что имеется в виду Гелиодор, живший в 4 веке н.э. и написавший эротический роман «Эфиопика». :) Я решила, было бы интересно, если бы у Ивана среди библий и исторических трактатов завалялось подобное произведение. 

2\. _Набег_. В мае 1571 года татарский хан Девлет-Гирей повел армию крымских татар и турок на Москву. Вначале он не собирался вторгаться в столицу, а планировал лишь разграбить и разрушить несколько второстепенных городов. Но потом некие русские перебежчики сообщили ему, что город ослаблен голодом и массовыми казнями и по большей части не защищен. Во время набега Девлет-Гирей сжег посады, и, хотя в Кремль он входить не стал, большая часть Москвы была уничтожена огнем. Из-за этого события Красная Площадь долгое время называлась Пожаром. Некоторые историки, которые верят в существование Библиотеки Ивана IV, полагают, что именно в этом пожаре она и погибла. Сам Иван Грозный не был в Москве во время набега (как и говорится в фике), и даже после пожара не жил там долгое время, предпочитая Александровскую Слободу.

3\. _«И почему колокола больше не звонили?»_ Английский путешественник Джером Горсей, который находился в Москве во время набега, считал, что пожар начался с Колокольни Ивана Великого, а затем из-за ветра быстро распространился по посадам. Таким образом, когда Кроули и Азирафель сидели в библиотеке, они с удивлением услышали колокола Колокольни Ивана Великого, которые звонили потому, что татары приближались к городу. Когда же Азирафель выглянул в окно некоторое время спустя, он увидел, что колокольня горит, и именно поэтому звон прекратился, и потому он решил с этим помочь.

**Глава ** **V.**

1\. _Первые типографии в Москве_. В «Памяти об Эдеме» есть слова: «…Они напечатали изображение этой чертовой шапки на плакатах о казни» (в моем переводе «поместили», сейчас будет понятно, почему), так что это была одна из деталей, которые были нужны мне в моей истории. Но когда я начала собирать материал для фика, я быстро осознала, что тут возникнет проблема, потому что в 1571 году плакатов о казнях в России не делалось, а единственным, что здесь печатали, были религиозные тексты, и даже они только-только начали появляться. Первая типография в Москве была основана в 1553 году, а первая книга напечатана в 1563 (хотя пара изданий того времени может быть датирована несколькими годами ранее). Первыми печатниками в Москве были Иван Федоров и Петр Мстиславец. Около 1568 года Федоров и Мстиславец были вынуждены покинуть Москву. Некоторые историки говорят, что это случилось из-за нападок невежественного московского духовенства, которое выступало против книгопечатания и писало ложные доносы на мастеров, и этим возбуждали подозрительность в царе. Таким образом, несмотря на то, что мастера печатного дела в Москве еще оставались, книгопечатание развивалось не очень быстро. Первые книги светского содержания появились в России только в восемнадцатом веке.

Мне было не обязательно помещать действие своего фика в шестнадцатый век, поскольку даты событий, о которых вспоминают Кроули и Азирафель в «Памяти об Эдеме», там не упоминаются. Это мог быть любой царь и любая чума. Но, поскольку я уже спланировала весь остальной сюжет, мне хотелось его оставить. Поэтому я придумала Фому – неизвестного книгопечатника, которого вдохновили Кроули и Азирафель.

Кроме того, хотя в те времена еще не было печатных светских книг, такая вещь как _лубок_, появилась немного ранее. Лубками назывались печатные картинки, характеризующиеся простой графикой и текстами, сюжеты которых брались из литературы, религиозных сочинений или народных сказок. Ими, как правила, украшались дома и лавки. Идея была заимствована, вероятно, у так называемых «фряжских листов» – гравюр, создававших в Европе в XV веке. Такие листы продавались в России на ярмарках уже в XVI веке.

Таким образом, я сделала Фому одним из первых мастеров в Москве, который додумался создать нечто среднее между лубком и книгопечатанием.

2\. _Никита, холоп бояр Лупатовых_. Если Фома – полностью оригинальный персонаж, то Никита – историческая (или, точнее, легендарная) личность. Хотя мы ничего о нем не знаем – даже фамилии – существует легенда о том, что во времена Ивана Грозного жил человек, который сделал себе деревянные крылья и слетел на них с колокольни Александровской Слободы. Иван повелел казнить его и сжечь крылья. Никиту часто называют Русским Икаром. Вероятно, легенда была рождена произведением Е.Н. Опочинина «Бесовский летатель» (откуда взята цитата с царским указом о казни Никитки), однако то, в свою очередь, основано на народной сказке, и, возможно, на образах других русских изобретателей. 

**Эпилог.**

_Театр_. Хотя я не называю ни театр, ни имя приятеля Кроули в эпилоге, вы, наверное, догадались, что им был молодой Уильям Шекспир. Я вообще питаю слабость к хэдканону о том, что Кроули был дружен с Шекспиром.

Шекспир приехал в Лондон около 1585–1592 годов, и, говорят, что первое время он работал на конюшне театра, прежде чем стал в нем актером. Антистратфордианцы часто утверждают, что Шекспир не мог знать так много об истории и географии заморских стран, потому что был всего лишь простолюдином, и только высокообразованному человеку, приближенному ко двору было под силу написать подобные пьесы. Поскольку я сама немножко стратфордианец, я считаю не менее правдоподобным, что Кроули (или любой другой образованный господин того времени) мог рассказать Шекспиру обо всех этих вещах, чем что Шекспир вовсе не был Шекспиром.

Театр, который посещает Кроули – Это Театр Роз, который открылся в 1587 году, и где пьесы Шекспира впервые были поставлены.

***

На этом всё. Еще раз большое спасибо, что читали. :)


End file.
